


Drawn To You

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Guys, A bit of romantic tilt on the Sirius / Hermione relationship. Please review guys, let me know what you think! Will feature Remus Lupin and other characters as well. This is post war where Remus and Sirius are alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione are going back to Hogwarts to finish their Seventh Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione had fought and broken up with Ron and had stormed out of The Burrow trunk with her, angry. She passed the wards as Ron took off after her with Harry following behind him.

"Hermione" She didn't respond. "Hermione!"

Hermione stopped in her track. "I don't want to talk Ron. It's over, there's nothing more to talk about."

"It was just one kiss." Said Ron.

"You really expect me to believe that Ronald. I heard the rumours. I didn't believe them, but you know they way you've been acting all summer. I've had enough."

"You can't leave where will you go?" He asked

"Well that's not really you concern now is it Ronald"

Harry stepped forward. "Hermione? Ron's got a point. Where will you go?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. School will be back soon. It won't be for long." She said as she looked at the two boys.

"Alright. Well, send an owl; let me know you got there alright"

Hermione didn't smile; she simply nodded acknowledging his request.

Harry walked up and hugged her goodbye while Ron remained behind him not wanting to push his luck.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear as they hugged. "You know he's a right prat for letting you go." He said

"Hermione smiled and chuckled. "Thanks Harry." She said as they withdrew from their embrace.

Hermione stood there trunk in hand as the boys smiled as they watched Hermione apparate away.

After a few seconds Hermione had arrived. But not at the Leaky Cauldron. She had arrived at a park that she recognised. She looked around "Grimmauld Place? I've apparated to Grimmauld Place. To Sirius" She whispered to herself.

Since she had last seen Sirius, fought with him in the war, he plagued her waking mind, her dreams. She had tried to deny the way she had felt about him, she had been with Ron, she had been trying to make it work with Ron, but that was over now.

She took hold of her trunk and headed towards Grimmauld Place. She muttered a spell under her breath as the buildings concealing number 12 began to move aside.

Hermione smiled as Number 12 came into view. She grabbed her trunk and approached the door. She muttered "Alohamora." She listened as the lock clicked. "Lumos" She whispered as the door creaked open. She left her trunk by the door as she closed it. She walked cautiously down the long hallway with her wand out when she reached the kitchen.

"Stop right where you are" Said a voice that she recognised but could not see. Hermione immediately stopped, scared, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Remus?" She queried, unsure if it was him.

Sirius and Remus remained in the shadows, they glanced at each other. Sirius nodded as Remus took a step into the light.

Hermione's race lit up when she saw Remus; she started to walk towards him when he raised his wand.

"Stop!" He yelled. The smile and colour drained from her face. Without dropping his wand he asked her.

"Where did we first meet?" He said awaiting the answer.

"My third year at Hogwarts on the train. A dementor came to the carriage you cast a Patronus, gave Harry chocolate to eat." She said quickly

Remus lowered his wand and walked towards her. "I'm sorry Hermione, even though the war was won, we still need to be sure." He said as he smiled softly at her.

"It's alright. I understand." She replied. "Are you here by yourself? Where is Sirius?" She asked.

"I'm right here love." He said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Hermione smiled as she saw Sirius. "It's good to see you" She said.

"It's good to see you too Hermione" Said Sirius. "Not that I mind Hermione, but I thought you were spending the summer at The Burrow." He queried.

"Well that was the plan, but it just didn't work out." She said, trying to avoid explaining what happened.

Sensing she didn't want to talk Remus asked. "Hermione, do you have your things with you? If you like I could floo to The Burrow in the morning and pick up your trunk."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's okay I brought it with me. I left it by the door." She said. Remus nodded as he left the room to get it and bring it to the spare room leaving Sirius and Hermione alone in the kitchen.

"Love. Do you want to talk about why you're not staying at The Burrow with Harry and the rest of the Weasley's?"

Hermione looked at Sirius who was now sat at the long table in the kitchen.

"This about Ron, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded slightly.

"Mmmm, well without knowing what happened Hermione I know one thing for sure. He is right barmy for letting you go." He said as he looked at her causing her to smile.

"Thanks Sirius." She said.

"It's the truth love. Anyway you must be quite tired. I'll let you get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning. Remus you can come in now." He said as he smiled.

Remus walked into the kitchen. "Sorry I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's alright. I was going to head to bed anyway. I'll see you in the morning. Thanks again for letting me stay." She said as she exited the kitchen and headed off to bed, with seconds of her head hitting the pillow she was out like a light.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Remus and Sirius were chatting as they a glass of Firewhisky each.

"What do you think happened between her and Ron?" Asked Sirius as he took a sip of his drink.

"We won't know until she tells us Sirius and whatever you do, don't push her, she'll talk when she is ready."

"Mmm. Still I'm surprised that she came here of all places. I perhaps thought the Leaky Cauldron."

Remus smiled.

"What are you smiling at Remus?" He asked

"You don't see it do you? You don't feel it?"

Sirius shot Remus a look. "If this is a wolf thing Remus I.."

Remus chuckled. "No Sirius, it's not a wolf thing."

"Well then what are you banging on about then?" He asked.

"Hermione." He said as he stared at his best friend.

"Hermione?" He replied

"She could have gone anywhere; The Leaky Cauldron a Muggle Hotel, friends or family and she chose to come to Grimmauld Place, to you Sirius." Remus smiled as he walked towards him, putting his hand on shoulder, tapping it. "Good night old friend." He said as he headed up to bed leaving Sirius in the kitchen to ponder what Remus had just said to him.


	2. A Little Push

Sirius sat in the kitchen as he finished off his glass of Fire Whisky. Had Remus meant what he thought he meant? Did Hermione want to be here with him? Sirius shook his head "No, No, of course she didn't what would she want with him?" He thought to himself as he shook the thought from his mind as he pulled on his dressing gown and headed down the hallway to bed.

The next morning came around fast. She pulled on her tan coloured jacket that she left on the small set of drawers next to her bed as she slid out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Grimmauld Place was still dark and she was careful not to wake a sleeping Sirius or Remus as she tiptoed down the hallway as she reached the kitchen.

Remus was the second to wake. He stretched his arms over his head, listening to his bones crack slightly as he did. He hopped out of bed, sliding his feet into his slippers as he did and pulled on his dressing gown and headed down to the kitchen.

Hermione has always preferred to make tea the Muggle way; there was something about a magic cup of tea that just didn't taste right. She filled up the kettle and put it on the warm stove to heat up. She leaned watched and waited as her mind went back to the argument she had with Ron the day before.

"You've been evasive and distant all summer Ronald! What is going on?"

"Nothing!" He whined. "Everything is fine!" 

"Everything is most certainly not fine! You've been weird and distant. If you want to break up, you should just tell me, not drag me along and treat me like I don't exist."

Ron looked towards the ground. 

"I kissed someone." He whispered. 

"You what?!" She asked not believing what she had heard. 

"I kissed someone else." He said louder. 

"Who?" Whispered Hermione. 

"No-one, you don't know her."

"If I didn't know her, then you'd tell me who it was Ronald and what else happened, because I highly doubt it was just one kiss!" She said angry as she got her trunk and walked out."

(Flash Back fades out) The kettle starts to whistle as Remus walked into the kitchen unnoticed by Hermione. She picked up the kettle and began to pour the hot water into the cup.

"Good Morning Hermione." Said Remus as he came up beside her.

Hermione jumped, causing some of the hot water of the kettle to hit her arm.

"Owww!" She yelped. Sirius heard the noise coming from the kitchen and jumped out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to scare you. Here let's take a look shall we." He said as took the kettle out of her hand and put it on bench, before taking a quick look and running the burn under cold water in the sink.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Hermione." Said Remus as he apologized again as he watched as the water ran over her burn, easing the stinging.

"No, it's not your fault. I wasn't um concentrating. I didn't hear you come in." She said as she winced as they water ran down over her arm.

"What was distracting you?" Asked Remus

"Sorry?" She replied

"What were you thinking about that distracted you from hearing me enter the kitchen, so much to the point that I scared you when I said good morning."

"It was nothing, just day dreaming." She said awkwardly as Sirius approached the kitchen he could hear Remus and Hermione talking. He stood at the edge of the kitchen listening in, the same as Remus had done the previous night.

"About Ron, I would imagine?" He asked.

Hermione looked up at Remus and even though she didn't say anything her eyes painted the picture.

"I see." He said as she smiled softly, reassuringly at her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Hermione looked at Remus. "Thank you, but I don't think you want to hear about the love life of Ron and myself. Well ex love life now." She said

Remus chuckled. "I'm here to listen if you'd like. I've listened to Sirius batter on about much worse things Hermione." He said as Sirius smiled from outside the kitchen.

"He kissed someone else." She said as she removed her arm from the running water and tried it off with a towel as she sat down at the table as she conjured some ointment.

"He was distant for half the summer. I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing that everything was fine. I told him if everything was fine he wouldn't be treating me like dirt."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Said Remus.

"He said it was just once, but…"

"You don't believe him." Finished Remus.

"If it was just once, he wouldn't have been acting the way he has been. Doesn't matter anyway, it's done."

"Hermione can I ask you something, you can tell me to sod off and choose not to answer if you wish." He said as Hermione smiled.

"Please don't take this wrong way Hermione but why did you choose to come here, to Grimmauld Place? You could have gone to the Leaky Cauldron, to your aunts, uncles, but yet you choose to come here. Why?" He asked curiously.

Hermione paused; she didn't know whether to tell Remus about how Sirius had been filing her waking mind, her dreams.

"I couldn't well stay at The Burrow after what transpired with Ronald and I ah I don't know, when I went to apparate the first thing that came to mind was here. I feel safe here. I felt drawn here. I felt drawn to..(Hermione paused)

"Yes." Prompted Remus as he tended to her out stretched hand with the ointment. Remus knew she referred to Sirius. He could sense it, this close to the full moon, he could sense everything, including the fact that Sirius was outside the kitchen door listening in.

"No-one. I just feel safe here. That's all" she whispered.

Remus looked at her. "Hermione." He said softly.

"The person you felt drawn to, its Sirius isn't it." He said as he smiled softly at her.

"How did you…." She started to say. "Is that a wolf thing? You can sense what others are thinking."

Remus chuckled. "No Hermione, it's not a wolf thing. It's a human thing. I've seen you two get close over the years. Everything you have been through. He said.

Sirius continued to listen, not believing what he was hearing. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age drawn to him. He continued to listen.

"It started happening over the summer. I couldn't get his voice, his face out of my head. He plagued my mind, my heart, my waking moments and my dreams Remus.

Remus smiled. "Relax love."

"I can't I don't know what to do. I know that he sees me as Harry's best friend, a child, he doesn't see me as someone who could care for him."

"Hermione, both Sirius and I know that through these last years you have both been through a lot, lost people that you have cared about, you have had to grow quickly dealing and seeing things that you should never have had too. Neither he nor I see you as a child. You are wise and mature beyond your years Hermione."

Sirius smiled as opened the door and knocked on the door frame.

Hermione smiled softly. "Thanks Remus." She said as she heard a knock on the kitchen door frame. Hermione turned around to see Sirius standing there.

"Sorry. I didn't want to intrude." He said as he lent against the frame.

"It's okay." Said Hermione. "Have you been there long?" She asked with curiosity.

"Not long" He said as he saw the mark on Hermione's arm.

"Jesus love, are alright?" He asked as he walked over and sat down next to her, his hair wild as he was dressed in cotton pants and a white shirt that hugged to his body.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just some rogue hot water from the kettle." She said as the softness of Sirius's hand touch her skin.

"Alright well looks like Sirius has got you taken of Hermione. How about I make us all some tea." Said Remus, smiling as he walked over to the counter and made 3 cups of tea, glancing every now and again as he watched his best friend take care of Hermione.

As confident as Sirius could be sometimes he needed a push in the right direction to open his eyes about what was right in front of him. He smiled as he returned to the table, cups in hand.

Meanwhile The Burrow had come alive as the sun rose over the meadows and before long everyone was up and heading downstairs for breakfast. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen preparing breakfast as the Weasleys took their seats at the table along with Harry. Mrs Weasley turned to notice Hermione absent, which struck her as unusual. 

Has anyone seen Hermione? It's not like her to be late." Said Molly. "Ginny, be a dear and go check on her on her will you." She said as Ginny started to get up from the table.

Harry lent into Ron. "You need to tell her." Said Harry softly, but not softly enough as Fred and George piped up.

"Tell who what" They said at the same time with cheeky grins plastered across their faces.

"Alright" He said gruffly. He stood up. "Uh Mum?"

"Yes, yes what is it?

"Hermione's not there." He said

"Nonsense, what do you mean Hermione's not there?" She asked as all attention in the room was now on Ron.

Ron gulped. "She left last night."

"Left last night? Why on earth would she leave in the middle of the night?"

Ron looked around at all the eyes on him. He took a breath. "We had a fight and broke up."

Mrs Weasley stared at Ron with fire in her eyes. She had thought of Hermione as a daughter and was furious at the fact that her son had hurt her.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"Someone's in trouble." Rhymed Fred and George.

"Quiet" She quipped at the twins.

"Explain yourself at once!" She demanded as Ron stood staring at a furious Mrs Weasley


	3. Found

"I...ummm.."

"Ronald Weasley. Explain yourself right now." Demanded Ms Weasley as the attention of the rest of the table.

"Well I sort of...cheated...on...her" He whispered.

"You what? Speak up son" Said Arthur.

"Do I have to do this in front of everyone mum?"

"Yes, you do Ronald Weasley now out with it!' She demanded once more.

"He cheated on her." Yelled Harry as he stood up. The rest of the Weasley family look at Ron shocked and then the chaos erupted with questions coming from every family member, (everyone except Percy, who could be less interested) with some more shocked than others.

"What!" Said Fred and George"

"With who? Who did you cheat on her with then?" Said Ginny

"Yeah, come on Ron, who could you get that's better than Hermione?" Said Fred.

Mrs Weasley had, had enough and decided it was time she took back control. "Alright, enough, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Harry out, out of the kitchen, outside, go on now."

Ron had tried to sneak out with other Weasley's but Molly was having none of it.

"Ronald Wealsey, turn around and sit down." She said as the others exited the kitchen and headed outside gossiping amongst themselves as they did.

"So Harry, care to fill us in?" Said George

"Yeah come on Harry, important details needed mate, who was it, when, how long, was it more than once?" Asked Fred

"Guys I don't know. You need to ask Ron." He replied

Meanwhile they were all curious about the conversation going on inside the house.

"Ronald, how could you do that to Hermione, that girl has been your friend for last 8 years, she is a part of this family, we raised you better than this." Said Molly as she paced up and down the kitchen. "You need to apologise to her right now."

"She doesn't want to hear from me Mum, told me so herself." He replied

"Yes well I don't blame her. You will write her apology right this instant we will have Errol deliver it to...where is she staying?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." Mumbled Ron.

"Right, well get on it and we'll send it on." She said as she pulled Arthur aside as they watched Ron start to pen the apology to Hermione.

"I think we should Floo to The Leaky Cauldron and check on her Arthur." Said Molly

"Molly she's overwhelmed and while I love you, you can come a little strong. You stay here make sure Ron writes the apology. I'll go and see her." Said Arthur as he walked outside to head the wards passing the children who asked where he was going. Arthur didn't answer he simply said.

"Head on back inside grab something to eat. I'll be back soon. Go on now." He said as he continued to walk towards the wards.

Harry watched as Mr Weasley walked towards the wards as the rest of the Weasley's walked back towards the house.

"Mr Weasley!" Yelled Harry. "I'm coming with you." He yelled as he walked over towards Arthur.

"Harry, go back inside." Said Arthur.

"No I'm sorry Mr Weasley, but I'm coming with you. Hermione's my friend and I shouldn't have let her leave. I need to apologise to her."

Arthur understood where Harry was coming from and allowed him to come with him. They reached the wards and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron arriving moments later.

They walked in and spotted Tom near the bar. "Arthur, good to see you. What brings you here?"

"I was looking for one of your guests Ms Granger, Hermione."

"She isn't here Arthur."

"Are you sure? She said she was coming here."

"I'm sure Arthur. I remember Ms Granger from when she has stayed here before but she hasn't been in Arthur sorry." He replied.

Arthur turned to Harry. "If she's not here would she have gone home to her parents?"

Harry nodded. "No, I think they are still on the outs, they were angry when Hermione wiped their memories."

"Can you think of anywhere else she might go? Hogsmede perhaps?"

"Yeah, we can try the three broomsticks." He said as the apparated there and checked with Madam Rosmerta, but again no luck.

Harry and Arthur stopped outside the pub as Harry smiled as he saw Hogwarts in the distance.

"Right Harry anywhere else you can think that she might have gone."

"Maybe, I was thinking she could have gone to Grimmauld Place" He said

"Perhaps I should go alone Mr Weasley. Sirius doesn't particular like too many visitors." He said as he tried to discourage Mr Weasley from coming from with him.

"Nonsense Harry. We will go together and use the Floo from the Three Broomsticks. "He said as he walked back inside the pub and prepared to Floo to Grimmauld Place.

Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place Remus had cooked up a breakfast for the three of them as Sirius was tending to Hermione.

"Honestly Sirius its fine. It's just a simple burn" She said as she smiled softly.

"Come on you too breakfast is up." Said Remus as he placed the plates down in front of them.

Hermione and Sirius turned to face the plates that Remus had set down in front of them and had started to tuck into their breakfast.

"So what are your plans for today Hermione?" Asked Remus

"Um I don't know. Just thought I might head out, explore a little bit, maybe visit the local village."

"Ah yes well I'm sure Sirius would be happy to escort you, show you around, he is after all a local." Said Remus

Sirius knew what Remus was trying to do, but didn't argue with him. He simply replied. "Of course it would be my pleasure."

Suddenly they heard a noise come from the direction of the living area. Remus and Sirius got up, pulling out their wands.

"Hermione, stay behind me." Said Sirius as he took her arm and guided her behind him.

Sirius looked at Remus and nodded at him to move forward when Harry's voice echoed through the house.

"Sirius its Harry and Mr Weasley." He yelled as he knew Sirius would want confirmation.

"What is the first thing I said to you in the Shrieking Shake when we met?"

Harry racked his brains. "Uh Hermione stood in front of me and you told me one will die tonight." He said quickly.

Sirius nodded softly and lowered his wand and turned to Hermione. "You wait here. I'll talk to them."

"Do you want me to tell them you're here?" He asked

"If they ask" Hermione nodded

"Alright. I'll be back in a moment." He said as he smiled softly at her

Sirius followed the sound of Harry's voice, eventually finding him in the hallway.

"Sorry about that." He said. "Had to be sure."

"It's alright, I understand." Replied Harry. "Is she here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." Said Sirius.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"Come with me." Said Sirius as they all made their way to the kitchen as they reached the doorway Sirius asked the three men to wait while he saw to Hermione.

"Love, Harry and Arthur Weasley are here. Do you want to talk to them?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'll talk to them." She replied as Remus invited them in

"Do you want me to stay love?"

Hermione smiled. "Its okay, thanks Sirius." She said as he nodded

"I'll be in the hall if you need me." He said as he left the kitchen and waited outside in the hallway to wait with Remus.

"I know what you're doing Mooney, asking me to escort Hermione around the village, you couldn't be more obvious."

"Sirius as confident as you are around women you sometimes just need a push in the right direction."

"A push in the right direction Remus, more like a shove."

"Lower your voice Sirius. You both feel something for each other, so why not explore what could happen. What have you got to lose?"

Sirius staying silent not able to answer his question.

"Exactly Padfoot, so stop being so stubborn and see where it may lead."

"Sirius sighed. "She's broken up with Ron, Mooney isn't it too soon."

"You heard what she said mere hours ago Pads. Thoughts of you are invading her mind and her body. Take a chance and see where it leads.

Sirius chuckled. "In all my time I've know you Remus you have never once acted like this, it's very out of character."

Remus smiled. "Yes, well maybe if you would stop being a stubborn git Sirius I wouldn't have to act like this. Now be quiet." He said as he listened into the conversation being had in the kitchen as Sirius chuckled softly.


	4. Days Out

Hermione stared at Arthur and Harry not saying a word as they took at seat at the table.

"Molly was going to come but, while I love my wife, I know she can come on a little strong."

Hermione smiled and chuckled slightly.

Now I know that you're not talking to Ron right now Hermione, which is perfectly understandable, note he is penning apology to you right now. Molly is supervising."

Hermione smiled softly.

"Hermione, you know you are like a daughter to Molly and I. We both wanted to make sure that you were alright. You scared us when we found out you'd left and gave me a right scare when you weren't at the Leaky Cauldron, it was only that Harry suggested that you might have come here and thank lord he did."

Hermione looked over at Harry and nodded and smiled slightly.

"Hermione if I'd have known at all. I would have told you. You didn't deserve this."

"I know thanks Harry. Are you going back to The Burrow?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah I promised Ginny I'd stay."

"That's okay I understand, it's not long til we're back at school anyway final year and all.

Harry smiled softly

"Now I know that you won't want to come back to The Burrow right now and that's okay. But you're always welcome Hermione." Said Arthur.

"Thank you Mr Weasley. Now no doubt Molly will have Ron's apology finished by the time we get back. I imagine she won't let him leave the table until it's done." He chuckled. "Now I understand that you may not want to read it right now, but would you mind if Harry or myself drop it off later or tomorrow?"

"No, that's fine. Thank you Mr Weasley." She said softly.

"Right well, we best head back to The Burrow." Said Arthur. "Now Hermione is there anything you left at The Burrow, a book or a jumper perhaps?" He queried.

Hermione racked her brain for a moment. "No, I don't think so." She said shaking her head.

"Alright, well, if we do find anything I'll bring it with me when I drop off the letter, alright." He said as he got up, causing Remus and Sirius to back away from the door and rush over to the lounge, acting as if they had been there the whole time as Harry, Arthur and Hermione entered the room.

"Everything alright?" Queried Sirius

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. We'll be heading back to The Burrow, but one of us will be back later dropping off a few things." Said Arthur.

"Sirius, Remus always good to see you." He said as he wished them goodbye.

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'll be back later. You'll be right til I get back yeah?"

"I'll be fine Harry, thanks" She said as she tightened her grip on him before releasing him a few seconds later.

Harry walked over and shook Remus's hand before moving onto Sirius, hugging him and whispered in his ear. "Can you keep an eye on her for me? I know she might seem fine but I know Hermione and she puts on a tough exterior, but underneath I this really hurt her."

"Of course I will." Whispered Sirius with a smile. "You sure you can't stay?" He asked as they withdrew from the hug.

"I promised Ginny."

Sirius shot Harry a look as he raised his eyebrow

"I'll see what I can do."Said Harry

Sirius smiled as he, Hermione and Remus watched them step back into the Floo and head back to The Burrow"

"Well I believe a tour of the village was promised." Said Sirius as he got up.

"Oh that's okay, you don't have to." She said she shaking her hand.

"No, no a promise is a promise. It would be my pleasure to escort you Hermione."

Hermione smiled softly.

"Besides it would be nice to get out of the house for a while and enjoy some company."

"Okay." Said Hermione has she chuckled. She turned to Remus and asked "Would you like to come with us Remus."

"Ah, thank you for the offer Hermione, but I myself have other plans for today, but thank you all the same." Said Remus

"Well I suppose we all best be getting ready then." She said as they all went their separate ways and all meet up in the lounge 20 minutes later and headed out the door to the apparition point nearby.

"Well enjoy your day out you two. Sirius, behave yourself. Look after Hermione. You let me know if he causes you any trouble Hermione" Warned Remus

"How bad do you think I am Mooney? Of course I'm going to look after her." He said as he smiled.

Remus turned to Hermione. "You let me know." He said softly as he smiled and apparated away.

"Poor man, he has no faith." He said with a twinkle in his eye as he extended his arm. Hermione smiled as she took his arm and they apparated away to Dunneshead, a local wizarding village nearby.

Sirius had a surprisingly good time showing Hermione around the village, his favorite shops. They stopped at one of Sirius's favorite cafe for some lunch before exploring the rest of the village. Hermione watched as the older witches and wizards fawn over Sirius and the fact that he was with Hermione; they all seemed very excited that he had finally found a witch.

Sirius and Hermione walked down the long cobblestone path when Sirius grabbed her hand. "I can't believe all those witches and wizards, fawning over you; they seemed very pleased to see you."

"Well what can I say I am quite charming." He said as he smirked at Hermione. Sirius smiled, he felt something hadn't felt for a long time, he felt...happy?" Unsure of his feelings, had Remus been right, did he feel something for her. He decided to take a chance; Sirius grabbed her hand "Come with me I want to show you something." He said as he apparated to meadows nearby not far from the village.

Hermione looked around into the open field. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Not far, you can see the market in the distance." He said as he pointed to the market.

"I love it here." Said Sirius softly.

"I can see why it's beautiful, peaceful" She said standing next to him, closing her eyes embracing the calmness.

"It's freedom." He said softly. "I used to come here to get away from my parents, Regulus my whole family with their pure blood mania. I couldn't be who I wanted to be with them in my life. When I came here I felt free, free to be who I wanted to be"

Hermione smiled as she listened to Sirius. Sirius wasn't one to normally talk about his feelings or about his childhood and home life. She felt quite happy that Sirius felt open enough to share this with her.

Sirius looked over to find her smiling. "What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"Nothing, just that you brought me here, shared things are obviously quite close to your heart and personal."

Sirius started to panic. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No, no, it's not a bad thing Sirius. Not at all. I feel quite honoured that you wanted to share this with me."

Sirius smiled. "Come on, it's getting late, we should head back before Remus sends out a search party."

Hermione smiled as they apparated back to Grimmauld Place after enjoying each other's company.

Sirius knew that Remus would no doubt want to gossip like a schoolgirl and find out what had happened on the outing he had thrust upon both of them, but Sirius had every intention of keeping those details all to himself.


	5. The Letter

They arrived back just outside of Grimmauld Place with Hermione's arm looped around Sirius's had they Sirius opened the door and walked down the hallway to find Remus sitting in the lounge room, book in hand.

"Welcome back" He said as he put his book down and turned to see them at the archway. "Good day out?" He asked

"It was great Sirius was the perfect host" Hermione smiled.

"Sirius? As in our own Sirius Black?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Thanks for today Sirius. I had a great time." She said as she smiled. "I'm ah going to go and take a shower before dinner. I'll leave you two to it" She said as she smiled as she walked away.

Remus and Sirius watched as Hermione walked down the hall and up the stairs. Once Remus was sure she was out of ear shot he turned to Sirius keen to hear the details of his outing.

"So how was today?" Asked Remus.

"Oh you mean the forcing together of Hermione and me." He smirked.

Remus smiled. "If that's what you want to call it Sirius but I could tell you both had a nice time."

Sirius arched his eyebrow.

"You can't fool me Sirius." He said.

"You gossip like a school girl Remus."

Remus chuckled as he smiled at his friend.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh alright, otherwise I'll never hear the end of you battering on. We had a nice time, we had lunch, walked her round the village, vis.."Sirius paused. He wasn't sure whether to tell Remus that he had taken her to the meadow.

"Visited where Sirius?"

Sirius paused as Mooney arched an eyebrow as he looked at him.

"I showed her the meadow." He said softly.

Sirius looked seriously at his best friend. "You showed her the meadow?" Remus asked confirming what he thought he had just heard.

Sirius nodded.

Remus himself knew how personal the meadows were to him and he admitted he was a bit shocked that Sirius had taken her there on their first outing together. He must feel quite comfortable in her presence for him to have taken her there so soon.

Remus smiled. "And?" He said sensing there was more to the story.

"I don't know what happened! It all just came spilling out. I told her that being there in the meadows was freedom that I always wanted to be different than the rest of my family. I wanted to be free of them and then she smiled and she thanked me for bringing her there and sharing things that were personal with her."

Remus sat smiling as he listened to Sirius talk about his day with Hermione, he could see every time he spoke about her he lit up and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked as he saw Remus smiling and chuckling at him.

"You, for someone so charming and as a charismatic as you are Sirius you really can be quite dense sometimes." Said Remus

"If you're talking about my.."

"Of course I am you fool. Anyone can see you that obviously care for Hermione, take this morning for you fussing over her burn, then when Harry and Arthur came this morning and you pushing her behind you and today taking Hermione and showing her something very personal to you Sirius. There is clearly a bond between you two."

Sirius sighed. He knew on some level Remus was right, but she had just broken up with Ron, he knew she wasn't in the right place to start anything and he wasn't going to take advantage of her while she was still getting over her break up.

"Even if there is Remus, she's just broken up with Ron and I don't want to take advantage while she's vulnerable."

Remus nodded. "Just be there for her as a friend then Sirius and see what eventuates." He said as he stared at his friend. "Just be open to it Sirius, that's all I'm saying." Said Remus as he heard the stairs creak. Hermione was on her way down and walked into view.

"What were two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing Sirius filing me in on your day out." He said as he smiled softly.

"Ah, so you were talking about me then." She said cheekily.

"No!" Said Sirius quickly, embarrassed.

Remus chuckled. "Well, yes I suppose you're right, technically we were talking about you." He said with a smile. "He was just telling me what a lovely time he had out with you today in the village and that he showed you around, took you too his favorite places that sort of thing."

Hermione smiled. "Indeed he did, he was a great host." She said as she smiled at Sirius, who returned her smile softly. "Well I'm going to get a start on dinner." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Here I'll give you a hand." Said Sirius as he got up and followed after her.

"Do you know how to cook the muggle way Sirius?" She asked.

"I'll have you know I'm quite good with my hands." He said as he smirked at her, almost shocked at what he just said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out won't we Sirius?" She said with a twinkle in her eye as they walked to the kitchen with Remus smiling and laughing softly to himself.

Meanwhile at The Burrow Ron had finished penning his apology earlier left it on the table for Arthur and headed up to his room where he spent most of the day. The twins and Harry and Ginny had grabbed their brooms and had been flying around when they were all summoned back to the house to help out with dinner. 

Arthur sat at the table as he spoke to Molly. "Is Hermione okay Arthur? Oh the poor dear."

Arthur tried to calm Molly down he put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, she's fine she's with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place. She just needs some time dear."

Molly nodded. "Oh of course she does. What a mess." She said

Outside on the upper paddock the twins and Harry and Ginny were talking as they headed back towards the house. 

"So how was Hermione when you spoke to her Harry?" Asked Fred

"She's dealing" Said Harry.

"It's good that she's got Remus and Sirius there." Said George.

Harry nodded as they continued their walk back to the house.

Everyone at The Burrow was angry at the way Ron had treated Hermione, Harry was taking it harder than anyone and Ginny could see it.

"You should go, be with her. She needs you more than me right now." She said as she reached over and squeezed his hand.

Harry smiled and nodded as the followed the twins into backdoor of the house and into the kitchen to find Mr and Mrs Weasley in the kitchen.

"Ohhh look at you lot. You go and clean yourselves and then you can come down and help." Said Mrs Weasley

The three Weasley's headed up the stairs while Harry remained behind.

"Something I can help you with Harry?" Said Molly

"I appreciate you letting me stay for the summer, but I'm going to go and spend some time with Hermione, be there for her."

Molly smiled. "Well of course you are Harry. Go and get your trunk dear and you can Floo on over."

Harry nodded as he walked upstairs to the room he shared with Ron. He put his hand on the door knob, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned the knob to find Ron sitting on the edge of his bed.

Without saying a word Harry went over and began packing his trunk.

"Are you going somewhere?" Asked Ron

"Yeah" He said as threw his clothes into the trunk. "I'm going to spend some time with Sirius."

Ron got up off the bed. "So you're siding with Hermione are you?" He asked.

"What you did was wrong Ron, you hurt her and if you being a dick for five seconds and thinking about yourself you'd realise that the way you treated her, she didn't deserve and she needs me as a friend more than you do!" He said as he closed his trunk and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Thank you for letting me stay Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley. Do you have the letter for Hermione?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Ah yes." Said Mr Weasley as he picked up the letter off the table and handed it to him. Harry hugged Mr and Mrs Weasley and stepped into the Floo, yelled GRIMMAULD PLACE and in a flash his was gone.

He arrived moments later and stepped through fire place into Grimmauld Place. He could hear talking and laughing coming from down the hall, he dropped his trunk where he stood and went to investigate.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Hermione and Remus were trying to show Sirius how to cook and he just couldn't get a hang of it as Harry stood by the door smirking as his watched his godfather.

Hermione and Remus were laughing as they watch Sirius man handle the chicken like it was infected with some infectious disease and looked at the knife and then at the potatoes and vegetables looking completely confused.

Harry laughed. "You look like you could use a hand" Said Harry as they all turned around to see him standing in the doorway smiling.

"Harry!" Said Hermione as she smiled as she walked over to him hugging him as Sirius and Remus smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at The Burrow"

"Ron was being a dick and I told him that you need me or than he did." He whispered.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"Um I have a letter of apology from Ron." He said as he pulled the envelope from his pocket. "It's up to you if you want to read it." He said as he slipped the letter into her hand as Sirius and Remus watched on.

"Thanks" She said as they withdrew the hug and turned to face Sirius and Remus as Harry went over to greet them as Hermione with Harry's help got back to the cooking, serving up some dinner about 40 minutes later.

As they finished up their meals Sirius and Remus passed on their thanks to Harry and Hermione.

"So I think that this disaster proves that Sirius is definitely not good with his hands." She said smiling.

"Come on! It was my first time cooking!"

"I think you mean attempted cooking" Chuckled Remus.

As the night continued on they continued to tease Sirius about his lack of domestic skills as they filled in each other about what was happening in their lives since they had seen each other last.

As the night dragged on the numbers began to dwindle as they all headed to bed.

"Are you heading up love?" He said as he motioned to the stairs.

"Oh yes. I'll be up soon." She said smiling softly as she held onto the letter.

Sirius nodded and headed up the stairs, Hermione heard Sirius climb the stairs, stopping a few steps up. She curled up onto the couch and opened the letter and begun to read.

Hermione

I am sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for anything to happen, but once it did I couldn't stop, she was intoxicating I should have told you the truth. I should have been up front with you. I didn't want to hurt you Hermione please know that. 

You were right it was more than once. I couldn't stay away. I know you're angry Hermione and you have every right to be. 

I know everyone expected us to be together, I thought I could make myself like you as more than a friend, but I just can't Hermione. We both deserve to be happy. I'm sorry. 

I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me for everything Hermione. 

Ron

"Bastard" Said Hermione as she threw the paper against the wall and began to sniffle as she did her best to stop herself from crying as tears began streaming down her face.

Sirius couldn't take it. He got up and walked back to living room to see Hermione crying softly on the lounge.

"Hermione" He said softly as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest. "It's alright love I've got you. I've got you."

"The letter... he cheated...he cheated ...he doesn't ...want me." She stuttered.

"He's an idiot love, relax, cry it out, I'm not going anywhere." He said as he ran his hands through her hair as he held her against his torso, comforting as the night went on.


	6. Opening Up

Hermione was still snuggled in to Sirius's chest. Her hand relaxed against his chest he comforted her. She smiled softly at how comfortable to she felt in his arms.

Sirius looked down to see Hermione still nestled into him her eyes closed with one arm laid across his chest. Whilst he hadn't read the letter that had made her upset, he didn't like seeing her this way, she didn't deserve to be treated this way he thought to himself.

"Hermione? Love?" He whispered softly.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly as she used her hand that was resting on his chest to push herself up right. She sat as she looked him, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, before getting up and walking over and picked up and the letter and handed it to Sirius.

"Read it (Hermione paused) please." She said. "I just don't know what I did wrong" She said softly as Sirius sat beside her letter in hand.

He screwed up the letter and threw it on the ground and smiled.

"What are y.." She said as the words trailed off.

"That is what I think of that letter and Ron. It's a worthless piece of parchment and he is right barmy." He said as he smiled and Hermione smiled softly and chuckled lightly.

"I can promise you love, you did nothing wrong. It's not you. You are an amazing, brilliant, beautiful witch and woman and anyone would be lucky to have you." He said softly as careful not to wake a sleeping Remus or Harry.

"He said that he didn…" She said as she was cut off by Sirius who was shaking his head.

"Forget about everything he said Hermione you deserve better than him. Merlin knows why he would let someone as brilliant and beautiful as you go"

Hermione smiled softly. "Thanks Sirius, but I'm nothing special, just the bushy haired nerdy book worm."

"Love, you haven't been bushy haired for a long time and as for the nerdy book worm. I can't count the times that you have saved Harry and Ron from trouble and I have doubt that they both would have never gotten passed their first year without you."

"I just thought Ron and I were going to be together I mean everyone I expected it. Even I thought I we would be. But I think other people were more invested than we both were. I mean it still hurt I thought that we were friends and even he didn't care about me as anything other than a friend it still hurt. No-one else had shown any interest and everything was intense after the war. I suppose looking at it now, it was the heat of the moment decision and I don't know perhaps he did it out of pity or expectation I don't kn.."

"Hermione!" Interrupted Sirius causing her to stall.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to ramble I know this probably the last thing you want to hear. The love troubles of a young witch."

Sirius smiled. "It's alright; Merlin knows I have certainly listened to worse." He said as he chuckled as he looked into her eyes. "As I said before love Ron is right barmy for stepping out on you. He wouldn't know a good thing if he stunned with it." Said Sirius.

Hermione laughed and Sirius smiled.

"Thanks for listening Sirius. I appreciate it." She said as she smiled softly.

"Of course love, any time. Are you going to head up?" Asked Sirius as he got up

"I'll head up soon." She replied.

Sirius smiled and sat back down.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Last time you said I found you here in tears, worrying over a letter from that prat. So I'm staying. I'll go when you go." He said as he sat next to her.

"Sirius, I'll be fine. I'll be right up." She said but Sirius sat there ever so defiant.

"Then we won't be here long." He said as he shot her a smile. "I'm not going to let you sit here and worry about what you did wrong; of which you did nothing" He said with a glimmer in his eye. "And for you to make excuses for what he did Hermione. You are better than that." He said as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry…I…"

Sirius moved closer to her and pulled her into him. "No, no, no, don't apologise you've done nothing wrong." He said as her head laid against his chest.

"You just get some sleep, alright, you've had a rough couple of days."

"What about you Sirius surely you can't be comfortable in that position." She said not moving.

"I'll be fine love, after spending 12 years in Azakaban and years on the run. I find I can sleep anywhere with no problems." He said as he smiled.

"You just get some rest." He said as he ran his hand over her hair.

Hermione snuggle in and closed her eyes, smiling. She liked the feeling of being this close with Sirius. She could feel the warmth radiate off his body as his arm wrapped around her.

Sirius looked down to see the smiling young witch nestled into his chest and smiled. Between what Remus had said when Hermione first arrived and their outing today and him comforting her tonight and the fact they ended up this position Sirius could see the pieces start to fall into place. He decided that unless she made a move towards him he would take Remus's advice and just be there for her. He didn't want push her while she was still getting over Ron.

Sirius had been asleep for about 4 hours when he felt movement against his chest. He opened his eyes to see Hermione mumbling unintelligibly as she moved restless against his chest.

Sirius certainly didn't want to frighten her. He ran his hand over the top of her while whispering her name.

"Hermione? Love?" He whispered.

"Don't….I….don't…know…." She mumbled.

Realising the gravity of the situation Sirius tried to wake her up. "Hermione, its Sirius. I need you to wake up for me now love. Everything is okay. I'm here. Open your eyes for me love." He said as she mumbled.

He shuffled his body slightly and moved his hand down her face. She nestled into his palm. "Hermione, its Sirius. I'm here, just open your eyes for me, open you…" Before he could finish Hermione's eyes flew open as she breathed heavy, her eyes darting around the room, trying to figure she was. Sirius pulled her into him.

"It's alright. You're safe; you're at Grimmauld Place with me Remus and Harry."

Hermione closed her eyes and ran her palm over her face. "I'm Sirius. You weren't supposed to…"

"Know?" He finished. "Love, how long have you been having nightmares?"

"On and off since the war ended."

"Hermione you should have said something. We could have helped you"

Hermione looked away from Sirius. "I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone to think I was weak" She said softly.

"Oh love no-one thinks your weak Hermione, what you've been through what we all have is something I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"But the nightmares.." She started to say

"Are nothing to be ashamed of, anyone that's been through what have I would expect no less."

"Do you still have them?" She asked cautiously.

Sirius nodded.

"How do you stop them?" She asked softly.

"It takes time love." He said as he smiled. "Having people who understand what you're going through helps." He said as he smiled. "You surround yourself with people who care about you, your family and I'm not talking about your blood family." He said as they smiled at each other.

"Come now love, get some rest. We can talk some more in the morning." He said

Sirius wil.."

"I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." He said as he smiled softly.

Hermione nodded as she settled into Sirius who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him, in an almost protective manner and closed her eyes and let the rest of the night tick on.


	7. Feelings

As the sun rose the next day the warms rays shone through the windows of Grimmauld Place, hitting Remus's face. He groaned as his hands reached for heat that was hitting his face, waking himself up. He threw the covers back on his bed, sat up slightly as he swung his feet off the side of the bed and slide his slippers on, followed by his dressing gown and headed down the stairs.

As Remus reached the bottom of the stairs he spotted black wavy hair from the lounge.

"Morning Sirius." He said as he approached him, but he got no response.

A confused look came upon Remus's face; he walked over to the lounge and saw Hermione snuggled into him with Sirius's arm around her, holding her in tight. Sirius was sitting, eyes wide, looking down at her, smiling softly.

Remus took a seat across from Sirius and smiled as he looked down at Hermione who hadn't moved.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Kitchen." He said softly as he withdrew his arm from Hermione, he moved his hand to her hand and lowered it down as Remus handed him a pillow which he placed under her head. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the lounge and pulled it over Hermione he put his hand on her head in an attempt to comfort her. "I'll be back" He whispered. He was tempted to kiss her forehead but refrained he didn't want to add to the impression that he was sure his best friend had formed in his head.

They took a seat at the long table that resided in the kitchen Grimmauld Place. Both men sat across from the other, both waiting for the other one to say something.

"I was just comforting her, that's all." Said Sirius.

Remus shot his friend a look. One that Sirius had seen many a time before. It was the look of explanation.

Sirius began telling Remus about what happened last night, he told him everything, but omitted the nightmares. He knew that as much as Remus cared about her, that was completely personal to her and she would share it when she is ready.

"I'm surprised at you Sirius, that you didn't read the letter." Said Remus

Sirius chuckled. "Yes, well the words of one Ronald Weasley don't mean anything to me these days, especially not after what he put her through, cheating on her all summer." He said

Remus smiled softly. Sirius noticed Remus smiling at him

"Something on your mind there Mooney?" He asked

"Oh, just how comfortable Hermione looked snuggled into you as did you with her." He said as he raised his eye brow at him, still smiling.

"I was just comforting her, the letter really upset her and I didn't want her dwelling on what that idiot had to say." He said

"I'm not trying to put anything more than friendship on her right now; she has enough things to deal with."

Remus nodded, agreeing with his friend.

Meanwhile Hermione was waking up as the warmth and comfort from Sirius's body had left her. She could her voices coming from the direction, unable to make out what they were saying she got up off the lounge and moved closer, eventually standing outside the kitchen door. 

"Well I'm atleast glad to see your taking my advice by being there for her." Said Remus who could smell Hermione's scent right outside the door, but neglected to tell Sirius about it in the hopes he would open up.

Sirius smiled. "I'll be there for her as friend, it's just ...It's when I'm around her Mooney, it's like she ignites something in me, something that makes me completely relaxed, happy. I was never expecting to show her the meadow, tell her about my parents, my family, things that are personal. I don't know I just feel so comfortable with her.

Remus smiled at Sirius. "You're happy Pads. She makes you happy."

Hermione smiled. Sirius was happy, happy with her. She loved the feeling of being curled up against Sirius last night, her head nestled into his rough torso. While she was upset about the letter Sirius telling her everything would be alright made her feel safe, loved, that everything was going be alright. She decided that she would tell Sirius this morning how she felt, she was pretty sure she knew, that Remus had told him, but she needed to tell him herself. She pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen surprising Remus and Sirius.

"Morning." She said as she walked through the doors.

"Hermione, morning, you're up" Said a surprised Sirius.

"Yeah, just now." She said as she walked over and switched the kettle on.

"Morning Remus." She said

"Morning Hermione." He replied.

"Tea?" She asked as she flicked the kettle on. The two wizards nodded as Hermione took a seat next to Sirius as they waited for the kettle boil.

Hermione summoned up all her Gryffindor courage, inhaled sharply as she turned to Sirius. "Thank you for last night. You're right I shouldn't worry about what Ronald Weasley has to say. I'm sorry I made you sleep upright last night, how are you feeling?"

"Well apart from being stiff as board."

Remus raised his eyebrow.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry I knew I shouldn't hav..." Sirius put his hand over hers and squeezed.

"It's not problem. I quite liked having you curled up against me."

Hermione blushed.

"Merlin, it's like I've swallowed Veritaserum when I'm with this girl." He thought to himself.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go on love, what is it?" He asked.

"When I first got here Remus asked why I came here instead of The Leaky Cauldron or Three Broomsticks. I um; Hermione took a deep breath in; I came here because of you Sirius."

What are you saying Hermione?" He asked, full knowing what she meant, he heard her say it when she first arrived and was talking with Remus.

"I'm saying that I'm drawn to you Sirius. I think about you all the time, even when I was with Ron, you over run my mind. I thought I'd get over it, over you, but I didn't I couldn't. I felt this pull, this connection and then everything happened with Ron and I found myself here." By now Hermione was rambling. "And then with you and the village and the meadow and last night I."

Hermione looked to see Sirius looking at her, smiling softly. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling." She said as her cheeks went pink

With his hand still over hers he replied. "Hermione, love, I do feel a connection to you."

"Yeah, after I pointed it out" Said Remus

"Mooney!" Scolded Sirius as Hermione chuckled.

"I know" She whispered. "I sort of eavesdropped on your conversation from before. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry love." He said smiling. "I don't want you to rush into anything. You've just broken up with Ron and I'm happy to be here for you as a friend while you heal from R.."

Before he could finish his sentence Hermione turned slightly to face him, her hand coming up to his cheek.

"You're a good man Sirius Black, I'm fine with my break up with Ron, you actually made alot of sense last night."

Remus chuckled. "First time for everything." He thought to himself.

"My point is you've made it through two wars I've made it through one. I don't want to spend another moment wasted wallowing on Ronald. I don't want you to just be a figment of my mind. I want you."

Sirius smiled as he looked at her chocolate brown eyes. "Hermione, are you sure I'm who you want. I don't want you to regret your choice in me. "

Hermione leaned closer into him. "Sirius I could never regret my choice." She said as she smiled.

Sirius smiled. "Oh well in that case." He said as he lowered his lips to hers, capturing them softly.

Remus smiled as he got up from the table. "Well, yes, that would be my cue to leave." He said as the kettle began to whistle. He pushed the door open and headed back out the living room smiling, happy for his best friend.


	8. Acceptance

As they broke the kiss both Hermione and Sirius smiled.

"We're done Mooney, you can come back in now." Yelled Sirius, who was smirking. Remus smiled before heading back in the kitchen. As he walked through the door, he saw Hermione at the counter making the tea for them, before walking over and setting the tea down in front of them, taking a sip of her own cup as she did.

"I should thank you Remus?" She said

"Thank me for?" He said

"For giving the Sirius the push he needed and then talk that I needed." She said as she smiled at him.

Remus smiled. "You're very welcome. I'm glad it all worked out. Congratulations to both of you and good luck Hermione." He smirked.

"Good luck? Mooney come on now! I'm not that bad." Exclaimed Sirius as Hermione laughed.

Mooney raised his eyebrow. "I still wish you good luck Hermione and remember if he gives you any trouble you let me know." Said Remus.

"Me? Trouble? I would never." He said with a smirk as he took a sip of his tea.

Meanwhile Harry was stirring as he could hear the noise coming from the kitchen, he groaned as he opened his eyes and stretched his hands over his head before mumbling incoherently. He got out of bed, pulled on his dressing gown and slipped his feet into slipper and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

"Morning." He mumbled as he made his way into the kitchen to see Hermione, Sirius and Remus sitting at the table.

"Morning Harry." Said Hermione.

"Mmm, morning." He said as he acknowledged not only Hermione, but Sirius and Remus as well. "How are you doing? Better?" He asked as he grabbed the kettle and a teabag and made himself a cup of tea before joining them at the table.

"I'm better, thanks. I've decided just to put everything that happened with Ron behind me, it's not worth getting upset about." She said.

"He didn't deserve you anyway Hermione. Don't get me wrong he's my friend, but to be honest I never thought you guys were really suited to one another, you were always more mature than either of us." Said Harry. "Plus the way he treated you, you deserve better, he was being a dick." He said as he took a big gulp of tea.

Remus and Sirius smiled softly

"Thanks Harry." She said.

"So did you end up reading his letter?" He asked, curious. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Harry cut her off.

"If it was me I would have just thrown it out."

Hermione smiled softly. "I read it and then Sirius threw it out."

"Wait Sirius threw it out?" He asked Hermione who nodded before turning to Sirius. "You were with her when she read the letter."

"No I came down stairs and saw Hermione on the lounge. She had the letter, told her Ron was an idiot and threw it out." He said as he looked Hermione and smiled as he returned his smile

Harry simply nodded noting the look that Sirius had given her.

"Right then who's up for some breakfast." Said Sirius as he got up to walk over to the stove top.

"Oh, no, no, no sorry Sirius but I think after last time, it is best we error on the side of caution and not let you near the cooking." Said Remus as Hermione and Harry smiled, doing their best not to laugh.

"Remus how am I ever going to learn if you keep doing it all yourself?" He asked as Remus got up and stood next to him.

"Sirius." He said in a serious tone. "I think there are more important things to talk about with Harry other than breakfast." He said as he shot a look at Hermione.

"What if he doesn't take it well Remus? I mean for Merlin sake she's his age. And yes I know she's wise and mature beyond her years but still." He said.

"Harry loves you and Hermione, he'll understand." Assured Remus.

"When you two gossip girls are done I can give you two a hand with breakfast if you like?" Said Hermione.

"That would be lovely thank you Hermione." Said Remus as Hermione got up to join him.

"Perfect, because I actually just wanted to have a quick chat with Harry." Said Sirius as Harry looked up.

"Uh sure?" He said slightly confused. "Is everything okay Sirius?" He asked.

"Yes Harry, no need to worry." He said as they exited the kitchen into the living room.

Hermione whispered to Remus. "He's going to tell him isn't he?" She asked.

Remus nodded.

"Merlin, what's he going to tell him? That we snogged, that we have feelings for each, probably just blurt it out won't he?

Remus chuckled. "I'm sure it will go splendidly." Said Remus

"Your sarcasm is noted." Said Hermione as Remus smiled. "Now are you going to listen in or continue to cook breakfast?" She asked.

Remus chuckled softly as they moved near to the archway that was near the living room.

Harry and Sirius sat in living room of Grimmauld Place Sirius in his spot on the lounge, while Harry sat in an arm chair opposite him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Hermione" He said as he looked at his godson.

"Okay? Is she alright? She seems better than before, bit more relaxed."

Sirius smiled. Well Hermione, she came here because of me, Harry."

"She came here because of you?" He replied, confused. "Why?"

"She told Remus that she came here because she felt drawn to me." He said as he looked at Harry

"Drawn to you, what does that even.." Then Harry realized what Sirius meant. "Oh." He said as he realized.

"So she had feelings for you, when she was with Ron." He asked. "Is that why she left and she came here?"

"No Harry. She said she felt safe here and after how Ron had treated her I can completely understand why she left and came here.

"And how do you feel about Hermione?" He asked cautiously as he tried to confirm his suspicions from earlier.

"Please understand Harry that I didn't plan for any of this. We just connected. She makes me happy Harry. I've told her and shared things with her that I haven't with anyone else. Well except your dad and Remus."

"I've already told her that I don't want to make any rushed decisions and that she needed be sure about what she wanted and that she needed time to heal from Ron."

"Sirius, Ron hurt her. She's 20 years younger than you. I mean she's brilliant and mature beyond her years. I …"

"You just don't agree with it." Said Sirius as he finished off his sentence.

"Actually what I was going to say before you finished off my sentence for me was that I think that you've both been through a lot Sirius and you both deserve someone who is going to make you happy and if that's you for Hermione and Hermione for you then that's what matters." He said.

"One thing though Sirius." He said.

"I won't hurt her Harry." He replied.

"So does this mean, you're dating now?"

"Well we haven't been out on a date as yet Harry. Everything is new and we are still sorting thin.."

"Yes, they are dating!" Came Remus's voice from the doorway.

Sirius and Harry chuckled.

"I'm glad you're happy Sirius. I know Ron won't be when he finds out."

"And you don't tell him Harry that is a conversation for Hermione and I."

"I won't say a word."

Sirius smiled. "Good." He said as they got up and headed back towards the kitchen.

Remus and Hermione heard the footsteps and quickly rushed back to the kitchen, quickly conjuring up breakfast and began putting it on the table when Harry and Sirius came through the door.

"Breakfast looks good." Said Harry as they all took their seats and began to eat.

"Mmm, yeah it's nice, considering it was conjured."

"What do you mean consider it was conjured Sirius? We cooked this from scratch."

"Really? All this food Remus? Even if there were 10 of you, you couldn't cook all this in that short time span."

Harry smiled. "Alright, give it up. You guys we're eavesdropping weren't you."

Remus smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay with it Harry." She said softly. "I'm sorry I eavesdropped, but I had to know."

Harry smiled. "It's alright Hermione I know you and I thought you would." He said as he chuckled.

Hermione blushed.

"I'm just happy, you're happy."

"You are happy right. Because I know Sirius can be a little… you know."

Hermione chuckled. "I know, but yes I am happy."

"Good." He said as they all smiled and finished eating.


	9. A Date and Diagon Alley

They all headed back into the kitchen. Remus and Harry in front while Sirius and Hermione at the back.

"You know you were right with something you said earlier." She whispered while leaning into him.

"What was that love?" He asked.

"How can we be dating as Remus at put it, if we've never been out on a date?" She said.

Sirius smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and smiled as Sirius leant down to kiss her.

Breaking the kiss a few seconds later Hermione commented. "Is that a yes?" She said as she smirked.

Sirius smiled. "Yes." He said softly. "Be ready to go at 7." He said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"That is a surprise." He replied.

"Well how will I know what to wear?" She asked.

"It's a date love, I'm sure whatever you wear will look brilliant." He said as he smiled at Hermione re-assuringly.

Suddenly they heard Harry's voice from the kitchen. "Do I have to come back there and separate you two?"

Sirius and Hermione chuckled. "Relax Harry, we're coming." She said. "Merlin, I mean really what does Harry think we were doing back here." She said as she walked towards the kitchen

"I know what I'd like to do." Whispered Sirius.

"I mean really it takes longer than 30 seconds to shag." He heard Hermione say.

Sirius chuckled. "Indeed it does." He whispered as they headed into the kitchen.

Meanwhile at the Burrow Ron had been banished to his room by his mother as punishment for what he had done to Hermione. He was sitting on his bed when a knock came at his door. 

Mum said to tell you breakfast is ready." Came Ginny's voice.

"Yeah, right. I'll be down in a minute." He replied.

He hadn't really spoken to the rest of his family since the incident yesterday. He got up, pulling on his dressing gown and headed down the stairs.

"Here he comes." Said Fred.

"I know, it's like a hippogriff plodding down the stairs." Said George.

"Enough you two." Said Mr Weasley and Ron walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." He mumbled

"Morning" The rest of the Weasley's replied softly as they began to tuck into their breakfast which was normally a happy, talkative, but today conversation was thin and hardly any of it was directed at Ron.

As breakfast finished up Mrs Weasley announced they were all heading to Diagon Alley.

"But Mum what if we had plans?" Whined George."

"Well you should have said something then shouldn't you." She said briskly.

"Now, go on upstairs, we'll be leaving soon." She said as she as she watched the children get up from the table and head upstairs.

"I guess I'll be staying here." Muttered Ron."

"You most certainly will not be Ronald Weasley. Now go get yourself ready."

Arthur turned to look at his wife. "You're worried about him trying to Floo to see Hermione?"

Mrs Weasley nodded as she cleared the plates. "I'd rather keep him close Arthur, to keep an eye on him."

Mr Weasley knew better than to argue with his wife as he nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back at Grimmauld Place everyone was finishing up their breakfasts. 

"So where's Sirius taking you on your date?" Asked Remus

"You were listening?" Said Sirius surprised.

"Really Sirius? How long have you known Remus, of course he heard it and there's only a few more nights til the full moon of course his senses are going be heightened." Said Hermione like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Sirius paused.

Remus raised his eyebrow as he looked at Sirius as he did his best not to smirk, while Harry looked on anticipating Sirius's answer.

"Well...that's just not really the point, is it." He stuttered. "He just shouldn't be listening."

Remus smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Sirius.

"I've just never seen a witch or wizard leave Sirius speechless before." He said as he smirked.

"Hilarious you are Remus." Said Sirius and Remus and Harry chuckled as Hermione got up as she vanished her plate.

"Where are you heading off in such a rush this morning love?" Asked Sirius.

"Well I was gonna head to Diagon Alley and pick up the things I need for school. I want to go and just get it over with."

"And avoid seeing Ron" Said Harry.

"Yes and avoid seeing Ron, yes. I don't want to deal with Ron, so I figure I'll get all the shopping done before everyone else does there's and that way I won't have to deal with it." She said simply.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Hermione." Said Remus

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Harry

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, but I'll be okay. I mean unless you want to come get your shopping done as well.

Harry contemplated. "Might as well, get it all done." He said.

"Brilliant, well meet by the the Floo in 5 minutes then." She said as she hustled up stairs.

Sirius got up and walked over to Harry. "Keep an eye out for me won't you Harry."

"Of course I will Sirius, why do you think I'm going in the first place."

"Good lad." Smiled Sirius.

5 minutes later they were standing in front of the Floo, powder in hand and one by one stepped in the Floo and within seconds disappeared.

Remus turned to Sirius. "Well you best be getting yourself prepared for your date Sirius."

"Prepared? Remus my dates not for another 8 hours."

"You haven't been on a date this century Padfoot. A little preparation is need. Come on I'll help you. Never thought the day would come where one of us had to prepare Sirius Black for a date."

Sirius chuckled. "Indeed" He said as they headed up the stairs.

Harry and Hermione had arrived as Diagon Alley came to life as people started to arrive early obviously had the same idea as Hermione to get their school requirements.

Hermione looked around nervously.

"We both know they'll leave things to the last minute." He said reassuringly.

Hermione smiled softly and nodded.

"Come on." Said Harry.

Over the next hour they went from store to store gathering the supplies they needed for school.

"It's going to feel weird being back there isn't it." She said.

Harry nodded. "Yes, it is, but it's a reminder that we won." He said as he pulled her into him.

"I've got to duck into the pet shop. I forgot to get food for Hedwig. Will you be alright?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry. I'll be fine. I'll meet you by the Floo."

Hermione walked back towards the Floo they arrived from when she spotted a flash of red hair a short distance in front of her.

Hermione looked for somewhere to hide but it was too late she had already been spotted by Ginny.

"Hermione? Hi!" She said as she hugged her.

"How have you been? Are alright? What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine. Just shopping for school supplies" She said with a forced smile as she held up her bags.

"What are you doing here? You normally shop just before we leave for Hogwarts."

"Yeah Mum wanted to get shopping done early that's all" She said when she heard Ron's voice come over crowd as he walked towards.

"Ginny, come on Mum wants us to..." He said as he came up Hermione and Ginny.

He gulped. "Hermione."

"Ronald." She said avoiding eye contact.

"This is gonna be awkward" Muttered Ginny


	10. Confrontations and Dates

Silence blanketed the three of them as Ron stared at Hermione.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

""You're sorry!" Yelled Hermione. "What exactly are you sorry for Ronald? Are you sorry for lying to me, cheating on me not once, not twice but multiple times!"

Both Harry and the Weasley's could hear Hermione yelling and quickly made their way towards the raised voices.

"I apologized Hermione didn't you read the letter." He said.

Hermione laughed sarcastically. "Oh the letter, you want to talk about the letter! You mean the one where you told me that the other women was completely intoxicating and you couldn't stay away and that you couldn't love me as anything more than a friend? Yes I remember it!" She seethed.

"Hermione!" Said Harry "Are you alright?" He asked as he moved to her side.

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's go before.."

"Hermione, Harry" Came Mrs Weasley's voice.

"That." She finished as she grimaced upon hearing Mrs Weasley's voice. She had been hoping to avoid this confrontation but she was glad that Harry was there with her.

"How are you dear?" She said as she hustled over to hug her.

"I'm fine." She said softly. "I'm sorry, but we were just heading off. We're running late for a meeting with a friend."

"Well surely it won't matter if you're a few minutes late." Said Molly as the rest of the Weasley's greeted Hermione and Harry with hugs.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley but I really do have to go." Said Hermione as she turned to face Harry. I'll tell him you'll be late." She said as she walked off in the other direction, leaving Harry to talk with the Weasleys.

Molly and Arthur pulled Harry aside after he had finished speaking to the rest of the Weasleys.

"How is Hermione doing? And why was she yelling about the letter of apology?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"I uh…" Said Harry as he stuttered for words.

Meanwhile Hermione had floo'd back to Grimmauld Place shopping in hand. She saw Sirius in the lounge room book in hand. She didn't know whether to tell Sirius about bumping into Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Looks like you had a successful trip love." He said as he closed his book and put it down on the table.

"Yes. I got everything I needed. "She said

"You look a bit flustered Hermione. Are you alright or is that just from seeing me?" He said as he smiled.

Hermione smiled. Maybe she would be able to get away with not telling him after all.

"Where's Harry?" He asked as he looked at Floo, half expecting him to emerge from it any second.

"Oh, he just saw someone he knew. I told him I'd meet him back here." She said, smiling softly.

"I see. Well since it's just you and I love, how a.."

"No." Smiled Hermione as she set her bags down.

"All I was going to say was how about a cup of tea?"

"Sure you were Sirius. I think by now I know how your mind works."

"Come on now love that was a bit of a low blow."

Hermione smiled and walked over to him, stopping when their bodies were a mere centimeters apart. She lent up to his ear. "And here I was thinking that came later." She said slowly as she smirked and turned and walked towards the kitchen leaving Sirius speechless.

Remus stepped out from the Floo as he saw his best friend standing their speechless, staring.

"Sirius?" He said as he remained silent. "Never thought I'd see the day where you were left speechless." He said as he followed Hermione to the kitchen with Sirius snapping out of his daze and following soon after.

"Well done Hermione, you finally found a way to shut Sirius up. Merlin I've been looking for that since we were all at Hogwarts"

Hermione chuckled. "I think the shock approach is the best one when it comes to Sirius." She said as she boiled the jug of water to make tea.

"Learn that from the twins did you." He said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

Hermione smirked as began to pour the tea into the 3 cups when they heard the Floo activate.

"Must be Harry." Said Remus as he took a sip of his tea when they heard the Floo activate and voices coming from the living room.

Hermione knew who it was as Sirius and Remus and got up to investigate with their wands at the ready. Hermione quickly got up and rushed after them as she heard the voices get louder.

"I just want to talk to her Harry. Explain that's all." He pleaded.

"Explain, like you explained in the letter that you gave her."

"She showed you?" He asked nervously.

"No, she didn't show me, but I heard what was said in Diagon Alley." Exclaimed Harry. "That was enough. I can't imagine the rest of it would be any better." He snapped.

"I can't believe you're taking her side in all of this." Said Ron surprised.

"You honestly expected me to take your side when you cheated on her!" Said Harry as Remus and Sirius entered the room followed by Hermione who Ron didn't see as she was shielded by Remus and Sirius.

"What is going on here?" Asked Remus.

"And might I ask what you are doing here?" Spat Sirius

Ron mustered up what courage he had. "I came to talk to Hermione. Explain."

"I don't think anyone wants to hear what you want to say Ron. Leave….Now" Said Sirius seriously.

"Not until Hermione listens to what I have to say." Said Ron defiantly.

"What makes you think I'm interested in anything you have to say Ronald Weasley!" She yelled as Sirius and Remus stepped aside to reveal an angry Hermione.

As Ron took a step towards her the two men moved to her side protectively. Hermione put her hand out to stop him.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say Ron! Your words mean nothing to me. Do you understand? You hurt me Ronald and to read that letter! Just stay away from. I don't want to hear from you. I don't want to see you. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Hermione" He said as he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Remove your hand from her now, unless you wish to leave without it." Said Sirius.

"Sirius" Said Hermione breathlessly.

"You are not welcome here." Said Sirius as she grabbed Ron at the back of the neck roughly and walked him to the Floo, threw him in and yelled the Burrow and watched as Ron disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Sirius quickly muttered a blocking spell, stopping Ron's access to their Floo.

Sirius headed back over to Hermione. "Are you alright love?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I'm okay." She said as Mrs Weasley came through the Floo.

"Oh I'm sorry to barge in Sirius. I was looking for Ronald."

"We sent Ronald back to the Burrow a few moments ago Molly." Said Sirius and she saw Molly look over Sirius and Hermione before averting her eyes quickly

"Oh Hermione, are alright dear. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Mrs Weasley." She said smiling softly.

"Don't you worry about Ronald, Hermione. Arthur and I will ensure he stays away from you."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." She said.

"I don't mean to rude Molly, but we actually have some plans to attend to." Said Sirius.

"Right. Thank you Sirius. I best be off, the others should be at the Burrow." She said as she smiled.

"Take care Hermione, Harry." She said as he pulled them into a hug as Hermione forced a smile, before they watched as Molly disappeared into the Floo.

"Well that was certainly eventful."Said Remus.

"Indeed." Said Sirius.

"Well I'm not trying to dwell on it." Said Hermione. "I said everything I had to say and now I have a date to look forward to it." She said as she smiled and Sirius smiled in return.

The hours passed quickly as it came closer and closer to 7'o clock. Sirius was dressed in a Muggle combination of black dress pants, boots, a plain black dress shirt with the first two buttons open and a black vest. Hermione smiled as she came down the stairs and spotted Sirius looking completely dapper.

"Looks like your date's ready" Whispered Remus as he nudged Sirius who looked up and smiled as he saw Hermione come down the stairs. She was dressed in a deep purple v-neck dress with boots as she let her hair flow down her face and back in soft curls.

"You look beautiful" Whispered Sirius as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks, you look so handsome." Smiled Hermione as she looked him up and down.

"Are you ready to go love?" He asked as he extended his arm.

Hermione nodded. "Yes" She said as she took his arm and they headed towards the door.

"Have fun!" Yelled Remus from the couch.

"We will Mum!" Yelled Sirius as he opened the door and they headed out onto the street.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked.

Sirius looked left, then right to make sure no-one was looking before turning to Hermione. "No" He said simply as he smiled as he apparated them away.


	11. Dates & Silencing Charms

Sirius and Hermione arrived at their location seconds later arm in arm. Hermione looked around not recognizing her surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Small countryside town in Wales." He replied

"It certainly is stunning isn't it?"

"Yes you certainly are." Smiled Sirius as Hermione took in large breath taking scenery in front of her eyes before smirking and turning to face Sirius.

"Ever the charmer aren't you." She said as she smiled.

"When a compliment is due I pay in full." He said as he kissed her. Breaking this kiss after a few seconds he grabbed a hold of her hand and led her down the winding lane way to a small hole in the wall restaurant and sat down.

"Quite cozy isn't it." She said as she looked around.

"You don't like it?" Said Sirius as he took a drink of his whisky.

Hermione started to panic a little, thinking she had insulted Sirius. "Oh Merlin no, it's gorgeous, it kind of reminds of being home." She said as she smiled.

The rest of the night went quite quickly as they each got to know each other better. Hermione told him all about growing as Muggle which Sirius couldn't imagine having grown up completely enveloped in the wizard world.

"I remember the first time I got my letter to Hogwarts. I was surprised. I'd never imagined I was a witch, especially since both my parents were muggles."

"And you became one of the most brilliant witches of this time; and not to mention beautiful." He said as he smirked.

Hermione smiled. "What about you Sirius, what was it like growing up in the magical world."

Sirius smiled softly. "Well growing up in the magical word was brilliant and I never knew anything else. I mean we knew Muggles, but my family with their pure blood mania of course wouldn't associate with them."

"But clearly you weren't affected by them. I mean you have Remus and me. Clearly you weren't brain-washed by their pure-blood mania and their completely crazy beliefs."

Sirius stared at Hermione, causing her to panic.

"Oh no..I don't mean that…I just meant that..I didn't mean to offe…"

Sirius smirked as he watched the young witch stumble over her words. He reached out and covered her hands with his and squeezed causing her to re-focus her attention on to him.

"It's alright Hermione. I am completely aware of whom my family is and I am glad that I am very that I am rid of every single one of them." He said as he smiled as they took another mouthful of their food.

"It's alright for you to ask about my parents you know." Said Hermione who knew Sirius was avoiding the subject.

"I didn't want to upset you, love." Replied Sirius

Hermione smiled. "It's alright. It can be upsetting, but it was my choice to do and I have to live with it don't I."

"Yes I suppose that do you love, but you don't have to go through it alone anymore." He said as he reached over and squeezed her hand.

They continued to talk and eat when a song that Sirius knew began being played by the band. Sirius smiled as he put down his knife and fork and got up and walked around to Hermione.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" He said.

"Care to dance?" He asked as he held out his hand.

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to" She said as she extended her hand, accepting Sirius's offer as he led her to the dance and pulled her in close, her head resting against his chest as they swayed along to the music.

Hermione closed her eyes as nestled into Sirius's chest and smiled at how happy she was and how comfortable she felt in his arms.

Sirius looked down at the young witch in his arms with her eyes closed smiling. He smiled, he was happy, he liked how open he could be with her, he liked how she felt in his arms, her body resting against his chest as he closed his eyes and swayed along with the music.

Hermione slowly opened up her eyes as the song ended. She looked up Sirius who was still holding her close, not letting her go.

"Sirius, the song's ended." She whispered.

"I know love; I just don't want to let you go." He whispered as he loosened his grip slightly as he smiled down at her before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Hermione smiled as they headed back to their table, finished up their meal as Hermione helped Sirius work out the Muggle money he had in his wallet as they paid and headed back down the lane way hand in hand, their fingers intertwined.

"I had an amazing time tonight." Said Hermione.

"Me too." Said Sirius as he lifted their intertwined hands and kissed her knuckles as they continued walking to the apparition point.

"Are you ready to head home?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm ready to head home. I'm ready to be with you." She said as she linked arms with him and disapparated in a pop.

Arriving back Grimmauld Place moments after Sirius turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, love I don't expect anything, especially after.."

"That's not what this is about. It's not about Ron, or anyone else, it's about me; and you, I want to be with you."

Sirius smirked as his hand came to her neck as their eyes locked and without another word being said Sirius pulled her towards him their lips crashed together as his hand traced down her body causing her to shiver.

She felt their lips separate as Sirius moved his lips to her neck. Hermione moaned before her brain overtook her.

"Sirius" She said breathlessly. "Sirius!" She exclaimed as he ravaged her neck. "We should stop we should.."

Sirius stopped immediately and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away I.."

"That's not what I meant."

Sirius shot her a confused look.

"I don't want Remus and Harry walking on us shagging, Merlin could you imagine. We should…"

"Yes, brilliant, bedroom." He said as she came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck and exposed shoulder softly as the headed down the hall soon arriving at Sirius's room where Hermione found a note on the door and began to chuckle.

"Not really the reaction I was looking for love." He said as he stopped his kissing her.

"Sorry, it's not you. It's the note Remus left.

Remember to use a silencing charm. 

Harry and I would rather not hear you two shagging all night.

Remus

"Well looks like we have rep to live up to then." Smirked Hermione as she turned the knob on the door swinging it open

"Indeed we do!" He whispered in her ear as he followed her in shutting the door behind them


	12. Shagging and Promises

Hermione pushed Sirius back against the wall and kissed him deeply.

Sirius smirked softly as his hands snaked down and around her waist as he quickly switched positions so she was backed up against the wall.

Hermione began to raise her hands but Sirius was too quick for her, grabbing them as he pinned them to the wall. He smirked as he looked at Hermione who chest was raising up and down rapidly as she looked deeply into Sirius's grey eyes.

"Is that all you're going to do?" She teased, not breaking eye contact.

Sirius smiled as his lips crashed into one side of her neck, while his other hand came up to the other side of her neck. Hermione leaned back against the wall as she closed her eyes, as a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Sirius" She whispered as he continued to kiss her, his lips finding their way to hers as his hands began to roam her body eventually finding the zipper on the side of her dress, his lips moved to her neck as he pulled down the zipper and pushed the dress off her body revealing her black and red matching lace underwear.

"Mmmm, you look absolutely delectable love." He muttered as he nuzzled into her neck.

Hermione moaned as she tried to regain some composure as she moved her shaky hands to his vest and began undoing the buttons before working on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Hermione looked over his scarred and tattooed body as her lips and hands connected with his torso

Sirius smiled as he looked down at the beautiful witch, whose hands and lips were currently kissing his body.

Sirius's hand reached down and guided Hermione back up to him, kissing her passionately as she felt his hands slide down her shoulders taking her bra straps down with them. Sirius trailed his fingers down her front before reaching up and around and unclipped her bra, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

He began to plant kisses on her shoulder, her collarbone as he teased her trailing down to her front as his hand began to massage her breast as he tweaked her nipple as he took her other breast into his mouth. As he did Hermione let out a moan.

"Mmmmm, Sirius..." She groaned as she closed her eyes, her head tilted back. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as he tended to her breasts.

Hermione could feel herself getting wetter with each touch. She needed Sirius.

"Sirius...Sirius..." She said breathlessly as she felt him release her nipple from his mouth, her breast from his hand and kissed her way back up her body as he nestled into her neck and whispered in her ear as he trailed his hand down her side and slipped his hand between her thighs. He could feel the heat radiating from her.

"Tell me what you want Hermione. Tell me what you want me to do to you." He said as he began to trace her slit, feeling how wet she was tell. "Tell me Hermione" He said as whispered into her ear.

Hermione breath started to become heavier. "I need you now...Sirius...I want to feel you inside me... I need..."

Sirius kissed her deeply as his hands ran down her back, down over her pert backside as he lifted her up. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around Sirius's waist as he carried them over to the bed. Sirius laid her down and was quickly ontop of her as he was kissing his way down her body reaching her panties as he began to kiss her inner thighs as he reached closer and closer to her centre but no quite reaching her.

"Don't...tease...Sirius...please I...need..you...please.." She said as she moaned as she tweaked her nipple.

Sirius smirked as he traced his finger over her wet slit through her lace panties.

"God...Sirius...Mmmmmmm...please...touch me...I...need you..." She said breathlessly.

Hermione felt Sirius's hands move to her panties and began to pull them down her slender thighs. She groaned as she felt his lips connect with her thighs and edge closer and closer until his tongue finally connected with centre."

"Ohhhhhhh" She moaned as Sirius tasted her for the first time.

"So wet."Muttered Sirius as he continued to taste her, deeper with each motion.

"Ohhh, Merlin...Sirius...Mmmm...Yes...right...Ohhh.." She moaned as her hands found their way to his hair he continued to pleasure her with his tongue.

"Ohhh, yes...there...I..." She gasped as her body writhed as Sirius focused on her clit.

Hermione increased her grip on Sirius's head as the orgasm began to build inside of her. Sirius didn't let up, he kept licking and sucking as Hermione's moan's came louder and louder.

"Sirius...don't...stop...right...I...can't...I'm going...to...cum...GOD!...Yes..." She screamed as her body began to jerk as her hips lifted off the bed as she came.

As she came down from her orgasm Sirius kissed his way back up her body as captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "That was amazing Sirius...I...wow..." She said as she smirked. "I want you inside of me...now...I want to feel you.." She said as she grabbed his face kissed him as she got up onto her knees and reached for Sirius's belt buckle as she quickly undid it and quickly undid his button and zipper as she grazed him with her hand.

"Relax love we have plenty of time." He said in between kissing her as he pushed his pants and underwear down. "I plan on shagging you all night long." He said as he towered over her as she lay back on the bed as her slid in between her legs. "I'm going to make you come over and over and over again until you scream my name, begging me for more." He said as he hovered over her.

Hermione smirked. "Well then are you going shag me or are you all talk Sirius Black." She said as she sassed him.

Sirius smirked as he thrust into her causing her to moan as she closed her eyes as Sirius began to fill her.

Meanwhile Remus had gotten up and was heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. As he approached Sirius's room, he could hear moaning, groaning coming from inside. He inhaled sharply smelling arousal in the air. He smiled and chuckled as he headed to the kitchen. 

Remus grabbed his glass of water and began heading back towards to his room. As he approached Sirius's room he could hear Hermione moaning and she begged Sirius for me. 

"God Sirius...more...more...harder...harder..faster...yes...yes...Sirius."

"That's it love...god..so...tight..."

Remus shook his head to try and rid himself of what he just heard. He knew what Sirius was like but he didn't want to imagine him shagging his former student. Instead he simply said; loud enough for them to hear.

"That silencing charm wasn't a suggest Padfoot." He smirked as he continued onto bed as Hermione and Sirius smirked at each other. 

"Well tomorrow is sure to be interesting." Said Hermione. 

"Yes it is" Smirked Sirius as he kissed her deeply


	13. Morning After Awkwardness

Hermione was the first one to wake the next morning. She felt Sirius's arm draped across her naked body as she groaned softly and wriggled back into as he unconsciously tightened his grip around her as he nuzzled into her kissing her neck as he did.

Hermione let out low moan. "Morning." She whispered as she leant back into him feeling his length against her.

"Morning." He said as he nuzzled her.

"You know we're going to have to face Remus today don't you?"

"Mmmm" He groaned. "You know as much as I love Mooney I don't really fancy talking about him whilst I'm spooning you love."

"Yeah forking is more like it." She said as she laughed as she felt his length pressed up against her as she began to make small circles against him.

"Love" He said whispered in her ear as he kissed her bare back as his hands wandered up to her breasts as he tweaked her nipples.

"Mmm hmmm." She moaned softly as he felt the roughness of Sirius's lips on her as she continued to grind.

"If you keep doing what you're doing (Sirius inhaled sharply) I…mmmmm." He groaned as he bit softly into her shoulder as she continued to grind on him.

"Merlin, you feel so…Mmmm." She groaned as she pursed her lips. "Sirius" She whispered as she took his hand and guided it down her body to her lips. "Can you feel the heat, the wetness; see what you do to me Sirius." She whispered as he slowly dipped his finger into her wetness and started to tease her as she arced back towards him.

"I need…you." She said breathlessly. "Now!" She said as turned as Sirius removed his fingers just in time to find her facing him capturing his lips in a deep kiss. As they broke apart Sirius ran his hands down her body pushing himself down as he did and soon reached the wetness he had felt earlier.

Hermione spread her legs as she allowed Sirius's head rest in between her creamy thighs. She could feel him teasing her and she didn't want to wait. She reached down and ran her hands through her head.

"No…more…teasing…I…" She groaned as his tongue teased up and down the outside of her lips before dipping in. As he did Hermione tightened her grip on Sirius's head as her own head tipped back as Sirius worked his magic.

Meanwhile Remus and Harry had both begun to stir for the morning and we're making their way down to the kitchen as got closer to Sirius's room he could smell the aroma of sex and arousal and could hear stifled moans coming from behind the closed door. 

"Is that…" He started to say

"Yes, best we keep on walking." Replied Remus as he quickened his pace.

"Yeah I'm going to pretend that I'm not hearing my best friend and my god father shagging." Said Harry as he quickly caught up to Remus and headed onto the kitchen.

Hermione was panting and smiling as Sirius has used his talented mouth to bring her pleasure. He slid up her body as she felt his erection rest against her inner thigh as he hovered over her.

"Well…What are you waiting for?" She said as she smirked at him.

"Cheeky witch." Muttered Sirius as he entered her as Hermione closed her eyes allowing Sirius to fill her, expanding her walls as he etched further into her. Sirius interlaced her fingers with his and pushed them up to either side of her as he pressed them into the bed as his thrusting began quicken. Hermione moaned loudly as Sirius silenced her with his lips.

Meanwhile out in the kitchen Remus and Harry could hear the moaning coming from the bed room as they sat drinking. 

"Alright this is ridiculous." Said Harry as he got up wand in hand and began to head down the hallway to Sirius's room.

"Harry!" Said Remus who quickly followed. "What are you going to do?" Said Remus.

"I don't know bang on the door still they stop shagging or sent a Bombarda spell at the door."

Remus chuckled. "Trust me Harry you do not want to witness Sirius naked or shagging your friend. I've seen both." He said as he put his arm around him and guided back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the locked bedroom Sirius and Hermione lay next to one another breathless. 

"That was…"

"I agree completely." Finished Hermione. "Come on" She said as she sat up and turned to the side of the bed, grabbing Sirius's shirt and transfigured a pair of sleep shorts and pulled them on.

"Hungry are you?" Asked Sirius as he leant over and ran his hand down her arm.

"Mmmmm, for some food yes. I am starving." She said as she got up and turned giving a disappointed Sirius a full view as she buttoned his shirt.

She leant over and captured his lips. "Don't worry I'm still hungry for you too." She said as she drew back from him smiling.

Sirius pulled on his discarded pants and pulled a t-shirt out from the cupboard.

"Time to face the music." She said as she opened the door and they headed towards the kitchen to find Harry and Remus sitting at the table.

"Morning." Said Hermione as she took a seat at the table.

"Coffee, Tea?" Asked Sirius.

"Tea" She replied.

"Remus? Harry? Cup of tea, coffee?" Asked Sirius.

"No, thanks. I'm good" Said Harry as Remus simply raised his cup above his head indicating he was fine.

Sirius quickly made up the tea and took a seat next to Hermione on the long table.

"So how was the date?" Asked Remus as he took a sip of his tea and folded his newspaper.

"Yes, because we all know what happened afterwards." Muttered Harry softly.

"Did you say something Harry?" Asked Remus as he smiled at him. Harry shook his head no.

"Well it was nice, Sirius took me to Wales to a little hole in the wall restaurant, we talked about growing magical and muggle, we danced.."

"She insulted my family."

Remus and Harry choked on their tea. "She did?" Asked Remus as he coughed.

"Sirius" She groaned.

"What its true" He smiled before taking a drink of his tea.

"Hermione?" Prompted Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright I did, but I didn't mean it, it just came out." She said.

The three men chuckled.

"Well I think we all know how the rest of the evening…." Said Remus

"And morning…" Said Harry, pipping in.

"Went." Finished Remus as Hermione blushed.

"Well you two certainly seemed like you were enjoying yourself." Smirked Remus as Hermione's face went even redder.

"Come on Pads, you could have at least remembered the silencing charms."

"Sorry Mooney, I got distracted." He said as his hand rested on Hermione's thigh.

"Sorry, that was my fault." Whispered Hermione.

"And this morning?" Said Harry. "I could hear you guys shagging as I came down the hall. Look I love both of you, but no offense the last thing I want to hear first thing in the morning is you two shagging, well anyone shagging for that matter."

"Sorry." Said Hermione and Sirius at the same time before chuckling softly.

"Well now, since we have that awkwardness out of the way. Can I interest anyone in some breakfast?" Asked Remus as he began to get up.

"No, no, we've got it. After last night and this morning; well, we should at least make it up to you. Sirius and I will cook." She said as she got up.

"No, no, no. I don't know where those fingers and hands have been. I'll cook." Said Harry who got up and hustled over to the stove.

Sirius, Remus and Hermione all smirked as they watched Harry start on breakfast.


	14. Lunches & Confrontations

"You should tell her that you and Sirius are seeing each other then she'd stop trying to set you up on dates with other wizards." Said Harry as he and Hermione sat in the library of Grimmauld Place. "Are you ashamed of Sirius?"

"God no Harry of course I'm not ashamed of him. I love Sirius, but could you imagine her reaction Harry? He's too old for you Hermione." "She's only a child Sirius, how could you do that to her?"

Harry stared at her. "You…love….Sirius? He asked stuttering, not quite believing what he was hearing.

Hermione smiled and nodded; they had been seeing each other only for a few months, but she had no doubt about her feelings for Harry's godfather. "I love him Harry."

Harry smiled. "Look I know I wasn't exactly the most supportive when two started getting together, but I'm on your side Hermione. I won't let any of them go you for dating Sirius. I promise. Anyway you're the one dating him and I see the effect he has on you and you on him. He brings out your more adventurous, take a risk side, fun side and you bring out his more serious" Harry and Hermione smiled. "side, affectionate, protective side. You two balance each other, kind of like yin and yang."

"What's yin and yang?" Said Sirius as Hermione and Harry turned and saw him leaning against the door frame of the library.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Not long." He replied. "But you still haven't answered my question, what's a yin yang?"

"It's a saying about 2 people and how they complement each other."

Sirius smiled. "Yes well we're going to head off to the Burrow in about a half an hour so, just wanted to come and give you fair warning." He said.

Harry got up and walked towards Sirius who was still lingering at the doorway and stopped momentarily as they became level.

"She's nervous about Molly and the others finding out about you two, how they will react."

Sirius put his hand on his shoulder. "You go and get ready. I'll handle it." He said as he walked over to Hermione and sat down.

"So you're nervous about the Weasleys eh?"

Hermione nodded. "Not all the Weasleys, but mainly Molly, Ginny and Ron. Merlin knows what their reactions going to be."

"Love, I know that you see Molly as a mother figure in your and yes she may be upset that you're not carrying on with Ron, but if they really care about you they'll accept and if they don't well, who cares its really none of their business who you date and shag anyway." He smiled as he chuckled.

Sirius pulled her close and kissed her temple. "We make each other happy Hermione and that's what matters." Hermione smiled.

"You're right Sirius. I'm sorry being so…"

"You're not love and don't worry even at my age Molly Weasley still scares me" He chuckled. "Come on we better get ready, if we're late that's another thing she'll be harping on about." He said as they both smiled and headed out of the library.

Meanwhile at the Burrow Molly was busy cooking as her kids starting to arrive one by one along with their respective partners.

"Charlie! So glad you could make it" Beamed Molly as she pulled her second eldest into a hug.

"Yes well, I don't exactly fancy another howler exploding in the middle of the dragon reserve again with your voice bellowing at me. I'm still trying to live that down." He said

"Better than receiving one at Gringotts on the main floor of the bank. That place echoes it was like mum's voice in surround sound." Said Bill as he stood in the archway.

Bill motioned Charlie into the lounge with the others. "You see Mum invited Hermione to come to lunch today." Said Bill.

"She did?" Said Ron. "Did she accept?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. She's coming with Remus, Harry and Sirius."

"Your mother just wants to clear the air, that's all." Said Arthur who had now joined them.

Every Weasley in the room snorted except for Arthur.

"More like wanting to find out if she forgives him so her dream of Hermione becoming a Wealsey still lives on." Said Ginny.

"There's no way Granger's going to forgive our Ronnekins." Said Fred.

"She'd be right out of her mind to do that." Said George.

"I'd bet she's already shagging someone new" Said Fred.

"Well no wizard in their right mind would reject her would they? I mean she's smart, beautiful and completely brilliant." Said Charlie.

"You got a little crush there little brother?" Smirked Bill.

"Well who wouldn't?" He smiled. "Only a person that's a right pillock would leave her, wouldn't they." Said Charlie.

"Trust me a witch like that won't stay single for long and if she isn't already taken she will be soon, so if you want her, you better hurry about it." Said Bill as he and the rest of the Weasleys continued to make small talk while they waited.

Meanwhile Harry, Remus and Sirius were waiting in the living room of Grimmauld Place for Hermione as the readied themselves to leave for the Burrow.

"Is Hermione okay, with you know seeing Ron for the first time since that day?" Asked Remus.

"She'll be okay, she's tougher than she looks and she's got us there for support." Said Harry. "Ron might be my mate, but Hermione's been there for me, merlin if it wasn't for Hermione I would have been dead in my first year of Hogwarts. Ron has his family, but Hermione and I we have you and Remus."

Sirius smiled. He knew that Harry was close to the Weasleys, he thought of them like family and he quite proud of him that he would stand by Hermione, Remus and himself over the Weasleys especially after everything they had done for him over the years.

Hermione came down the stairs and found the three men standing in front of the floo.

"You ready to do this Hermione?" Asked Harry

She nodded. "Yes. I've got you and Remus and Sirius. I'll be okay."

Harry smiled as they stepped into the floo in pairs. Remus and Harry first and then Sirius and Hermione.

They arrived at the Burrow and could hear the voices of the Weasley's coming from the main lounge room.

"Come on, no point avoiding them." Said Remus as they headed towards the noise.

"Ever the wise words Professor" Smirked Sirius.

Molly lit up when Harry and Remus came into view, followed by Hermione

"Oh Harry! How are you, you're looking too thin of course and you too Remus, you need to keep your strength up." She said in motherly tone.

"Oh Hermione, I so happy to see you dear." She said as she pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Good to see you to Mrs Weasley.

"I'm so happy you decided to come." She beamed.

"Sirius." She said as she nodded.

"No hugs for me?" He whispered just loud enough for Hermione and Remus to hear.

"Don't feel too bad Pads. I didn't get one either." Smirked Remus with a hint of Mooney.

"Alright, alright. Lunch will be done in 10 minutes, best start cleaning up." Said Molly as she and Arthur left to head back to the kitchen.

Ron looked over at Hermione and decided that was his chance to apologise and try and win her back. He got up and started walking over to her. The other Weasleys watched on.

"You think he's really gonna do it?" Asked Fred

"I think he is" Said George.

"Better be careful." Said Fred

"Or she'll punch him in the nose." They chorused together.

"Yeah or Sirius or Remus will." Said Ginny.

Bill leant into Charlie. "You better make your move now before Ron makes his" Smirked Bill.

"Oh relax, it's not like Hermione would actually take him back. I've got plenty of time." Said Charlie.

Bill chuckled. "Alright, well your loss." He said as he continued to tidy up.

Ron approached Hermione to find her in conversation with Remus and Sirius, while Harry had wandering off to talk to Bill and Charlie.

"Mione, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of them." She said not wanting to be alone with him and have him try and sweet talk her into forgiving him.

"Look I just want to say that I am really sorry about the letter and everything that happened and I was hoping that maybe..(Ron reached out to take Hermione's hand) we could try again?" He said, hopeful.

Hermione pulled her arm away. "Ron I'm sorry. I mean appreciate your apology but I can't. I forgive you for what happened and I've moved past it. I'm sorry."

Ron nodded softly. "Yeah. I just hoped for a chance you know. Are you seeing anyone or?" He asked hoping to find out more information.

"Ron, I….it's not important, but thank you for apologizing." She said as he nodded before slipping past the trio and into the kitchen.

"You alright, that must have been…" Said Sirius.

"Tough" Finished Hermione. "Yes, it was, but it's for the best. I didn't want to get his hopes up." She said.

"Yes, yes, just better to crush his dreams with one motion." Smiled Remus.

The three of them laughed as they made their way into the kitchen where lunch and sat down at the table with Sirius on one side of her and Charlie on the other.

"This looks amazing Molly, thank you." Said Remus.

"Hush now, it's no trouble, you know." She beamed.

"Oh we know. Remus here has to hibernate for a month after one of your feasts Molly." Said Sirius.

"Sirius Black, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"He's saying that you feed us so much mum to ensure it last until we see you again!" Smiled Charlie as he took a mouthful of food.

"Charles Weasley, you know as well as I do that the cooking for other people is a way to show them you love and care for them."

Sirius smirked and whispered. "Well I think we know there are other ways to love." He said as his hand rested on her leg.

"What do you think about that eh Hermione, personally I like the more traditional way of showing someone you love them." He said as he flashed her a smile.

"Uh actually speaking of love I actually have an announcement." She said as all eyes turned to her.

"Uh you see this all came about after the incident with Ronald and well I'm sort of seeing someone" She blurted out.

"What…who…when…is he here….no luck for you then Charlie.." Was all that she could hear coming from a many voices round the room.

Harry whistled sharply as he quickly apologized to Remus and Bill for their sensitive hearing.

"Thank you Harry." She said as she smiled. "Okay, well here goes" She muttered to herself. "The man I've been seeing. It's Sirius." She said as she looked at him as they intertwined their fingers.

The Weasleys sat shocked, not one word out of anyone. "I'm sorry dear, I thought you just said that you were seeing Sirius." She said.

This time Sirius took the lead. "You heard right Molly. We are seeing each other. We have been for the past couple of months.

Harry could see that Molly was angry; he'd experienced the same facial expressions and yelling when he and Ginny had broken up.

"Sirius Orion Black! How dare you! She is just a child, she needs to be protected!" She screeched

"How dare I? Molly you have no control, no say, who I get love and who Hermione loves. She is certainly no child by any standard and might I ask who exactly does she need to be protected from?"

"Sirius, this isn't right and you know it, you're old enough to be her father." She said before turning to Hermione.

"You must that this is wrong Hermione, I mean the age difference alone, the fact that he has been Azkaban, even though you were innocent that takes a toll on the mind Hermione, surely you'd be happier with someone your own age. He's preying on your age dear surely you can see that" She said as she tried to insinuate that Ron would be a better match.

"Enough!" She spat. "How dare you speak this way about me or the person I love. How dare you attack Sirius when he was the one that put me back together when Ronald, your son broke me, he was kind enough to take me in and he helped me heal, and not that I have to justify this but I've been in love with him long before we acted on how we felt.

"I certainly do not need to be protected from him. I feel safer and more loved with Sirius than I have felt with anyone else. As for you talking about an age gap, for you information Molly my mother and father are 15 years apart in age. So I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it. You say that Azkaban had an effect or Sirius's mind, well would you expect it wouldn't after everything he's been through and yet he is still standing on the other side, alive, he risked his life and limb to protect Harry even though he risked being caught and the truth never being found out about what happened that night and yet he is here, he is alive and still able to love and protect those he cared about.

We came here, hoping for your support and to be happy for us, because we thought you were our friends, but clearly that will not happen as you are two wrapped in making me a Weasley to even care about my feelings, did I hear from any of you when you found what Ronald had done? No, the only people who have been here for me are Harry, Remus and Sirius of course. I am not going to stand here and defend my relationship and my choices to you. I…am…done" She said as she got up from the table and walked away towards the floo with Remus, Sirius and Harry following suite.

"Don't you dare walk away from me." Seethed Molly as she got up to go after them. They quickly hopped in the floo and quickly headed back to Grimmauld Place and managed to close the floo before Molly could follow them.

"Well that was certainly eventful." Said Sirius. "Seriously though I am completely proud of you for standing up to Molly." He said as he kissed her forehead. "That took bollocks."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, well I think that was years of frustration built up."

Remus laughed. "Yes, well certainly let loose." He said as he smiled softly.

"Yeah well she deserved it, saying what said about you and Sirius." Said Harry.

"Alright well time for some food." Said Harry.

"Uh food, you couldn't have waited til after lunch to lose your biscuit. I mean Molly can be frustrating but you can't deny she makes a good feast." Smiled Sirius and the others rolled their eyes.


	15. Apologies & Stolen Food

Meanwhile back at the Burrow Molly was seething at the way that Hermione had spoken to her.

"Well what did you expect Mum you attacked the person she loves" Said Bill.

"It's wrong Bill, he's old enough to be her father, he's an ex-convict; innocent or not, people change when they've been inside that place. Their mind becomes bogged. What in Merlin's name is Hermione thinking she should be with a boy her own age like"

"Like who Mum? Ron? Because we all know what this is about. You want her with Ron, you want her to become a Weasley." Said Ginny.

"That's not what this is about dear."

"Like hell it isn't." Snapped the firey red head.

"Ginny! You don't speak to your mother like that." Said Arthur.

"I'm sorry Dad, but if it was anyone else do you think mum would have reacted that way. I mean she's supposed to be like her daughter and you attack the person she loves." She said as she got up from the table and headed up the stairs.

"Ginny's got a point mum." Said George.

"If was anyone else would have reacted so strongly?" Asked Fred

"Listen here all of you. The point is Hermione shouldn't gallivanting around with someone twice her age. What kind of man goes after someone less than half their age? I'll tell you who.."

"Mum give it a rest alright. I ballsed up. It's my fault. I don't love her, we're better as friends alright just leave her alone to love who she loves." Said Ron.

"Ron's right mum, just leave her be." Said Charlie as the Weasley children left the table and headed outside leaving Molly and Arthur alone.

"Arthur I was only trying to make her see what she was doing was wrong."

"It was wrong in your eyes Molly not hers." Said Arthur.

"She needs someone to look out for her Arthur, her decisions…"

"Are not your decisions that you would have made love, she is more than capable with making these decisions herself and whilst I know you don't agree with her decisions you need to respect that they are her decisions and hers alone." He said. "And if you do truly care about her happiness you should in turn be happy that she has found someone she loves." He said as he looked at his wife.

"I just don't want to see her hurt Arthur."

"Yes well she was with Ron and he hurt her Molly."

"Sirius, will as well Arthur, you remember what he was like. Chasing after every bint in a skirt"

"People change Molly. Sirius isn't the same person he was back then. You're judging the situation when you don't know the full story." He said. "And you owe Hermione and Sirius an apology."

"They won't want to hear from me, they've blocked their floo and most likely altered the wards and blocked me from them.

"Yes, well why don't you try writing them a letter and we'll have Errol deliver it, alright." He said as he smiled as his wife while conjuring a piece of parchment.

An hour later Molly had finished penning the letter and had attached the letter to Errol's leg. "For Hermione Granger and Sirius Black." She said as Errol took off.

Meanwhile back Grimmauld Place Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the kitchen eating sandwiches which Hermione had conjured up for them.

"I still can't believe you didn't say a word Sirius." Said Harry as he shook his head laughing.

"Well it looked like Hermione had it all under control, besides who knows what would have happened if I interrupted her I certainly didn't want to be hexed.

"Worried she might hex your bollocks off eh Padfoot?" Smirked Remus.

"Alright enough talk about hexing and my Bollocks." Said Sirius as he shifted in his seat as Remus, Hermione and Harry smirked and chuckled.

"Well what do you want to talk about then Sirius?" Asked Remus.

"Well since I'm now taken care of, I think it's time for Operation Find Remus A Bird" He teased.

"No, no, I appreciate your concern but I am completely fine." Said Remus as he tried to discourage them.

"Come on Remus, let Sirius and I repay the favour. You set us up the least we can do is find you a partner."

Remus smiled. "Really, it's fine. Don't go the trouble of finding a bird for me." He said again trying to discourage the idea.

Hermione, Remus and Harry all looked at him smiling. "You're going to leave this alone are you?" He asked.

"No" They all responded at the same time, smiling.

"Well since you three are determined to interfere in my romantic life. I best go and find a bird before you lot set me up, with someone…well look let's just say I know Sirius's style, taste.."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Remus.

"Sirius's taste, Remus?" She enquired.

"No, no, Sirius has lovely taste when it comes to you Hermione; you are a wonderful and brilliant witch. I just meant that sometimes his taste can be a little…well odd."

"Odd?" She smirked again, she was having fun teasing Remus.

"When I say odd..I don't mean…Oh Merlin, never mind." He said getting up and walking away from the table.

"Where are you going Mooney?" Chuckled Sirius.

"Away from you lot before I put my foot further into my mouth." He called out as he went down the hallway.

"Well looks like Mooneys food is mine now." Said Sirius as he picked up his plates.

"Sirius didn't your mother ever teach you how to share." Said Hermione.

He smirked. "No, and I'm not about to start now." He said as he kissed her, as he deepened the kiss Hermione snaked her hands round his neck and up into his wavy locks.

Harry seized his opportunity while his godfather and best friend were distracted and reached out for Remus's plate and slowly picked up the sandwiches and put them onto his plate and began to munch away.

As Sirius and Hermione broke the kiss to find Remus's sandwich on Harry's plate as Hermione shot Harry a look.

"Well you two were distracted snogging and all, so I thought I'd take advantage." He smirked.

"Harry James Potter you share those sandwiches right now."

"Sorry Hermione, you snooze you lose!" He teased as he picked up the plate and headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Hermione pulled her wand.

"I'd run Harry, before she hexes your bollocks off." Teased Sirius as he and Hermione took off down the hall after Harry.

They came to the living room where Harry had stopped tray in hand.

"Uh Hermione." Said Harry.

"Are you ready to lose your bollocks Harry?" She teased.

"Slightly more important situation going on."

"More important than your…"

"Yeah, it's Errol, with a letter, addressed to both of you." Said Harry as Hermione and Sirius looked each other and then looked at the letter. Curious and nervous what was inside?


	16. The Letter

"We don't have to read it love" Said Sirius as he and Hermione stood side by side.

"Of course we do Sirius, if she spent the time writing this apology the letter the least we could do is take a few minutes to read it."

"What in Merlin's name makes you think it's a letter of apology?"

"Well if she was really angry.." Started Hermione

"Which she was you heard her." Said Sirius.

"She would have sent a Howler like she did when Harry and Ron stole their flying car; we're seen by Muggles and crashed into the Whomping Willow, found by Snape and almost expelled."

Sirius smiled. "Wait, you did what?"

"You didn't tell him?" Said Hermione.

Harry shook his head.

"Never mind, not the point right now." She said as she grabbed the letter and began to open it.

"I'd bet you the money in my vault that Molly will apologise while still questioning your judgments and berating Sirius for being with you." Said Remus.

Hermione pulled out the letter and began scanning down as her face scrunched up.

"Can I.." He said as he tried to take the parchment out of her hand before she moved it away from him and continued reading.

"Guess not then." He said. "Since you won't let me read it, can you share it with the class?" He asked smiling as Hermione rolled her eyes

"Alright." She said.

Sirius and Hermione

You have to understand that I never expected to see you with Sirius, as you would expect it was a bit of a shock.

"Shock? Why is the shocking that you would be in love with me?" He exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't to me" Smiled Remus. Saw it coming a mile off." He smirked as he took a sip of tea, not taking his eyes off them.

"Anyway back to the letter." Prompted Harry as Hermione began to talk.

Hermione, dear. I love you like you are my daughter and I would never allow someone you to be with someone like Sirius. Please, you must see that we are only trying to protect you dear.

"Someone like you? How dare she, someone like you. What does that mean! Like Ron is somehow better!" Snapped Hermione.

"She probably means, and I mean no disrespect when I say this Padfoot but you were sent to Azkaban."

"Don't remind me Remus.." He said as he cut him off.

"You were a shut in for many years Sirius, shut off the world and not to mention you come from the Noble House of Black, which has a less than reputable reputation, Regulus was a Death Eater and not to mention your parents and their reputations."

"You're selling me as a right top bloke right now Mooney, cheers mate." Said Sirius sarcastically as Hermione moved her arm over to his and squeezed his hand.

"Well if you stop interrupting Sirius.."

"Sorry Professor." He said as he smirked as Remus smiled softly.

"As I was saying Sirius, your different then your family, I know that, we all know that. You risked your life to save Harry that third year I was teaching at Hogwarts, even if it meant running the risk of being captured by the Dementors. You are fiercely protective of those you love and care about."

Remus is right Sirius." She said as she leant up to kiss him, throwing the letter away as she did.

"I don't give a right toss what Molly Weasley or any of them say. I love you Sirius. I mean honestly the way she carried on it was like I'd asked her to sleep you."

The three men choked as they listened to Hermione's comment.

"Hermione, are you trying kill us" Coughed Harry. "I do not want to picture Sirius shagging…Mrs Weasley." He said as Remus snorted at the thought and shot a smile at Sirius. "To be honest I don't want to picture Sirius shagging…well anyone!" He exclaimed. "Sorry Hermione."

"It's alright Harry I don't much fancy thinking about you shagging anyone either." She smiled.

"Alright, that's it enough talk about shagging, time for more action." He said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into a searing kiss as they backed into the wall.

"Alright, you two do I have pull you apart!"Said Harry as Hermione smirked and broke the kiss and turned to face him. "I was serious about not wanting to see you two shag."

"Sorry Harry" She said as she turned back and whispered to Sirius. "Don't worry. I promise to make it up to you later." She smirked as she saw a twinkle appear in Sirius's eye.

"I'll hold you to that." He said as she smiled.

"Right, well since we're done talking about Molly Weasley and you two shagging, which thank you Hermione I will never be able to erase that image from my head for Sirius and Molly." Smiled Remus.

"Surely there are worse images than that knowing Sirius." Said Hermione.

Remus laughed and smirked. "Indeed there are Hermione." He smiled as he pushed himself up off the chair.

"Alright 10 minutes we'll meet in front of the Floo, trip to Diagon Alley."

"What are you getting in Diagon Alley Remus?" Asked Harry.

"Just picking up a few things and I imagine that Hermione would do last minute shopping before heading back to Hogwarts and she'll of course bring Harry along and make sure he has everything he needs and we all know after what happened with the Weasleys that Sirius won't let Hermione out of his sight. So 10 minutes." He said as he turned and left the room smiling.

"Come on then." Sirius said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the room.

"Don't even think about Sirius. We only have 10 minutes and we have to be back at the floo."

"Plenty we can do in 10 minutes." He smirked.


	17. Platform Holdups

Hermione, Harry, Remus and Sirius stood on the platform as they waited for the Hogwarts express to leave.

Sensing that Hermione and Sirius wanted some alone time Remus grabbed Hermione's trunk and Harry his own as they headed off towards the porter.

"That was nice of Harry and Remus, giving some alone time." He said as Hermione smiled at him and she began to hear the whispers about her with Sirius come from behind them.

"Is that Granger….with…Sirius Black?"

"It's always the quiet ones you've got to look out for…"

"You know what they say, quiet on the street, freak in the sheets."

"I mean he's handsome, what does he see in here." 

"Don't worry about them love, they're all just jealous." He smirked as he leant down and kissed her as they heard the whispers continue.

"Merlin's beard, he just snogged her! Sirius Black just snogged Hermione Granger." 

Sirius wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss between them.

Meanwhile the Weasleys had arrived late to the platform in typical fashion and tried to push through.

"Excuse me dear, excuse me." Said Molly as they maneuvered their way around.

"Why is everyone standing about, they should be boarding." Said Molly as the Weasley's found out what was causing everybody to hold up on the platform.

"Uh Mum." Said George.

"Yes George, what is it?" Said Molly as she fussed over her children.

"I think we know why everyone is still on the platform" He said stopped at the sight before him.

Molly looked up and saw Sirius and Hermione.

"Merlin's wand. Do they really think that this is appropriate here it's like a father sending a daughter off to school?" She said as the boys pushed their carts forward.

Hermione looked up at Sirius. "I don't want to deal with Molly, Sirius. I've said all I had to say and if I don't leave I might do my biscuit at her so I'm going to board." She said as she quickly kissed him goodbye before glancing at the Weasleys before turning and heading towards the train with Harry in tow.

"Molly" Greeted Remus cordially.

"Remus." Said Molly.

Sirius thought about ignoring Molly but he decided to be the bigger person and talk to her.

"Molly, how are you?" He asked as he looked at her.

Molly didn't respond, she simply began to wish her children goodbye and sent them off to board the train.

Sirius took a step towards her. "Molly can we please be adults and talk about the way you're acting?"

"I am completely fine Sirius. It is you who should be ashamed of his behavior." She said not looking at him.

"I won't do this here Molly, not in front of these students."

"Exactly my point Sirius!" She exclaimed as she turned to face him. "They are students! She is a child!"

"She's not a child Molly, she is young woman, one whom I happen to love very much and I won't apologise for that. Now if you can't or won't accept our relationship then we have nothing more to talk about." He said as he stepped away.

"Running away Sirius are you? Just like always." Scoffed Molly

Sirius stopped, smiled and turned and walked back over to her. "No, actually I would just rather not embarrass myself on train platform in front of other parents and students." He said.

"You think kissing on Hermione on the platform in clear view of everyone didn't her embarrass her Sirius?" She asked.

Sirius smiled softly and chuckled. "No Molly, because unlike you Hermione isn't ashamed of our relationship." He said before apparating away.

Meanwhile the Hogwarts Express had left the station and they were on their way back to the castle and Hermione and Harry were trying to find an open cabin. 

"I can only imagine what Mrs Weasley said to Sirius" Said Hermione as they headed down the corridor looking for a spare cabin.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I'm sure Sirius sorted her out."

Hermione laughed. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of Harry." She said as Harry laughed as Hermione opened the door to Luna's cabin.

"Hey Luna, do you mind if we sit here?" Asked Harry as he poked his head around the corner.

"Hello Harry, Hello Hermione. I enjoy having company." She said dreamily.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. "That's great Luna, how was break?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, it was quite nice. We were looking for Crumple Horned Snorsnacks."

"That sounds lovely Luna." Smiled Harry as Luna smiled back dreamily.

"I saw you on the platform with Harry's godfather Hermione."

Hermione smiled.

"Are you two dating?" She asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Uh yes."

"That's nice. He is quite good looking and charming" Replied Luna.

Hermione laughed. "He is that." She smiled as they express continued to Hogwarts as Hermione pulled out her quill; and a spare bit of parchment.

"You writing to Sirius?" Asked Harry

Hermione nodded. "Yes, just wanted to find out how it went with Molly.

Harry smiled. "Or you could just tell the truth and you miss Sirius." He teased as Hermione shot him a look as she started Sirius.

Hi Sirius

Hopefully Molly didn't cause you too much grief. I wouldn't be surprised what she said to you. Sorry for not staying and supporting you against her I just didn't fancy another argument about my relationship with you and especially not in front of everyone. 

I miss you and I know Grimmauld must be quite now that we've all gone back to Hogwarts, but Remus, Harry and I will be home on break and time will go quickly. 

I love you and I'll miss you everyday and I promise to write often. 

Yours Hermione

"Take this to Sirius Black." She said as she folded over the parchment and attached it to Hedwig's leg and let her go out of the window.

"Thanks for letting me borrow Hedwig to write Sirius." Said Hermione as she watched the owl fly away.

"Sure no problem., just uh I just don't want to hear anything about the two of you, you know….."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry I promise not to tell you about Sirius and I…you know…" She replied as she glanced at Luna.

Harry and Hermione took a drink of water as they continued to talk.

"Why would you not tell Harry about shagging Sirius?" She asked as Hermione and Harry choked on their water as looked a dreamy Luna.


	18. Hexes and Missing You

Sirius sat back in his chair in the living room and looked around taking in the silence that enveloped the room since Remus, Hermione and Harry has left for school. His staring was interrupted when he heard the tapping of an owl at the window and got up to let him in and saw the small letter attached to his letter. He fed the owl some food and headed back to his chair to open the letter, smiling as he read it.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

Hermione

Ye of little faith love. I didn't do anything to our lovely Mrs Weasley other than set her in her place. Quite shocking really I don't think anyone has ever done that before, well it seemed that way judging by her reaction. But enough about Molly Weasley. 

As I write this to you love I'm sitting here, the silence deafening. I miss Harry, I miss you especially and dare I say it I even miss old Mooney and his whinging. 

But I miss you love, a lot more than imagined I would. I can't wait until your back here with me again. I miss your soft touch, your hands roaming my body as mine tease yours. I miss your soft moans every time I touch you. I miss your taste, your sweet, sweet taste, the softness of your lips wrapped around me. 

I miss running my hands over your curves. I miss feeling how wet you get at my touch. I miss watching you as I make you moan and scream my name. 

Every day I'm away from you is absolute hell love. I love you and I can't wait to see you see you soon. 

Yours Sirius

He signed off the letter, folded it and attached it to an awaiting Hedwig. "Take this to Hermione Granger." He said as he opened the window and watched her fly away as he sipped his firewhisky.

Meanwhile the rest of the journey back to Hogwarts had been quite eventful, people were whispering up and down the train about what they had witnessed on Platform 9 ¾'s earlier that morning.

Hermione sat by the windows listening to the whispering, before Harry had enough and got up.

"Harry, don't worry about it, their always going to gossip." She said as she tried to stop him, but Harry was having none of it.

"You need to tell them off Hermione, otherwise they'll just keep gossiping. Trust me I know" He said before he opened the cabin and stuck his head out into the hallway.

"Right I know you're all gossiping about Hermione, so let me set a few things straight for you all. Yes she's dating Sirius Black. Right now you know, so why don't you move onto something more newsworthy than Hermione and my Godfather." He said as he spied Remus coming down the hall as the crowds dispersed.

"Everything alright Harry?" He said as he leant against the door of the cabin as he watched the students disperse.

"Yeah, just helping Hermione out, you know with the gossip surrounding her and Sirius.

"Ah yes, well as with Sirius you can always expect a bit of drama." He smiled. "Are you alright Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you Remus, although I can only imagine it will be worse when we arrive at the school. The girls in my dormitory can be…well…."

"Yes, yes well people will always talk Hermione, best give them something good to talk about." Smiled Remus as he winked as Hermione laughed and smiled as Remus continued down the hallway.

"He's got a point you know. People are always going to talk. Look at me Hermione, how many years has it been and people still talk. Remus is right I suppose, got to give them something good to talk about." He said.

"Yes or I can just ignore it and focus on school work." She said. "I'm going to get some rest before we get to Hogwarts."

"Pulling a Lupin and falling asleep in the corner are you? Teased Harry as Hermione smiled and closed her eyes as they continued to Hogwarts.

The train arrived into Hogsmede Station around an hour a half later as Harry began to wake Hermione up.

"Come on, trains pulling into Hogsmede, we can wait until everyone's off the train if you like?"

"Or I could just threaten to hex anyone that keeps going on about my relationship."

Harry laughed. "Right or you could just do that." He smiled. "Come on then let's go. I can't wait to see your hex in action." Smiled Harry as he, Luna and Hermione grabbed their pets and walked down the carriage and disembarked to see all eyes turn to her.

"Alright, that's it… I'm sick of being this centre of attention."

"Well you can't hex them all." Said Harry. "You'll get expelled."

"Yes, well that's one way to stop the staring and the talking."

"Well yes I suppose it is. But I think the best thing to do is ignore them. Come on." He said before running into Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing back at Hogwarts Malfoy, thought you'd be a million years, actually why are you even allowed back at Hogwarts after everything you did."

"Look Potter the wars over now alright, we know we picked the wrong side, but we did everything I could and may I remind you that my mother saved your life." He said as he stared at Harry.

"Now onto more important things, is it true, the rumours that you and Black are together, heard you two were kissing on the platform. Is it true then, Lord Black settled with a…

Harry shot Malfoy look a cutting him off.

"You." Said Malfoy.

"Can I hex him Harry?" She asked.

"Be my guest." He said with a smile.

"Hey, hey, hey, no hexing. It was just a question. Lord Black is known for his…many women." Said Malfoy as tastefully he could.

"Yes, well that was before and this is now." She said.

"Well I must say Granger he certainly is a better choice that the Weasel." Said Malfoy as Hermione smiled softly.


	19. Surprise Surprise

The second weekend of the term Remus had headed back to Grimmauld Place picking up a few things he had forgotten to pack when he had headed back to Hogwarts and to check to see how Sirius was coping without all of them being there.

"Sirius? Are you here?" He called out as he stepped through the Floo into Grimmauld Place.

"Remus? Is that you?" Questioned Sirius as he called out from the kitchen and put down his knife and fork and headed towards the living the room.

"Yes, it's me." He said as Sirius came into view with a smile as he saw his best friend and walked over, embracing him in a hug. "Remus good to see you" He exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too Sirius." He smiled.

"Cup of tea?" Asked Sirius

"Sure." He said as she followed Sirius into the kitchen.

"So just coming to pick up things or is this you checking up on me?" He asked as he put the kettle on and turned to face Remus who was now sitting at the kitchen. "Making sure I haven't drunk myself half to death with Firewhisky?"

Remus chuckled. "Something like that. But no I didn't think you'd be drunk of Firewhisky. No I just thought I'd just thought I'd see how you're doing?"

"Thought I'd miss you did you Mooney?" Asked Sirius as Remus smiled. "Well you're right I did miss you." He said as he smiled and handed Remus a cup of tea and took a seat back at the table.

"Mmmm, however I do believe there is someone that you may miss more then me I suspect." Said Remus as he took a sip of his tea.

"You're right, how is Harry, doing alright?"

"Don't be prat Padfoot. I know you miss her."

"Ever the Professor aren't you." Said Sirius, taking a sip of his tea. "How is she doing?"

"Well you two dating certainly caused a stir, however Mr Malfoy has been aiding in efforts to...

"Wait just a minute; did you say Malfoy was helping?"

"Well actually I said aiding."

"That's not the point Mooney."

"Sirius the war is over, it's time to move forward and from what I hear he approves of Hermione's choice in you."

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Yes I believe his exact wording was "Well I must say Granger, he certainly is a better choice than the Weasel."

Sirius smiled and chuckled. "Well I'm glad to see our relationship has the Malfoy seal of approval." He said as Remus chuckled.

"Listen there's a Hogsmede weekend coming in 2 weeks and I thought perhaps that if you were to be in Hogsmede at the same time..."

"Then I'd be able to see Hermione."

"And Harry."

"And Harry" Repeated Sirius as he smiled. "Look at you Mooney, setting up rendezvous for us."

"Can't help it if I like to see you happy Padfoot." Smiled Remus as he took another sip of tea, before putting the tea back down and stood up. "I've got to grab a few things while I'm here. Do you mind?"

"Wait you were serious about that?" He spluttered.

"Yes." He smiled as he walked away leaving Sirius drinking his tea at the table.

The last two weeks at Hogwarts had gone quickly, and for the most part the rumours surrounding Hermione and Sirius had ceased mainly thanks to the Professors, but that didn't stop the odd comment coming in the hallways, although they were only game enough to do it when Malfoy wasn't around as lucky for her the Malfoy name still garnered some fear, which in this case it was a good thing.

"Excited for Hogsmede this weekend Granger?" Asked Malfoy as he took a seat near on the table next to her and Harry.

"Uh yeah sure, it's going to be nice to get out of the castle." She said as she put her head back into her book as she continued to eat breakfast and began to prepare herself for a day full of classes before she could enjoy the weekend.

"Exactly just one more day and we get the weekend free." Said Harry as he ate breakfast.

"You have a potions essay, a defence homework to do Harry." Said Hermione without looking up.

"Come on Hermione don't be a downer and besides there is always Sunday to finish it."

"Well don't come to me for help as I for one will be enjoying my Sunday off." She said as she finished her breakfast and closed her book and grabbed her bag and headed off towards class as Draco and Harry followed suit.

The rest of Friday went quickly and Saturday morning an excited buzz filled the castle as the students got ready to head to Hogsmede.

Hermione and the others headed down to breakfast. As they ate the morning mail delivery began to descend on them as an envelope dropped into Hermione's lap.

"What the..."

"You never get mail" Said Harry

"I thought that was your line" Said Hermione as she smiled as she flipped open the envelope and pulled out the card as Harry smiled.

"Who's it from?" He asked.

"It's from Remus; he says to meet him at 11am at The Three Broomsticks."

"Bit odd isn't it." Commented Harry

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah well must be important." She said as before they all got ready to leave to leave for Hogsmede.

Meanwhile in Grimmauld Place Sirius was getting ready to head to Hogsmede to meet Hermione. He was nervous, more nervous than he had been before with any other girl. Perhaps that was because Hermione wasn't just any other girl.

He looked in the mirror making sure he looked good in his tailored pants, buttoned up shirt with vest as his shoulder length locks flowed free. He took one last look at himself before he Flooed to Three Broomsticks and ordered a Butterbeer and begun to wait.

Hermione had dragged Harry shopping in Tomes & Scrolls and in typical Hermione fashion she had left time get away from her.

"Hermione, it's five to eleven, you're going to miss you're meeting with Remus."

"Oh, um I still have to pay for.."

"Leave them I'll pay for them you can pay me back later."

"Thanks Harry." Smiled Hermione as she quickly headed off to the Three Broomsticks arriving a few minutes later and began looking around for Remus to no avail, she was going to give up, instead she went up to the bar and asked for Remus Lupin. If Rosmerta was surprised to see her ask for Remus then she certainly didn't show it. She simply pointed over to the corner of the bar. Hermione thanked her and headed over the darkened corner.

"Remus?" Said Hermione as she approached him

"Wrong Marauder love." Came Sirius's voice as he tilted his headed up as he got up from the table as Hermione stood shocked.

"Sirius!" She beamed as he walked over to her and took her neck as he leant down and kissed her deeply.

"I've missed you love." He said as their foreheads touched.

"I mean I know we've been writing, but those letters they don't..."

"I know." He said.

"I missed you Sirius. I re-read that letter when I'm missing you; you know the one, where you imagine your hands on my body." Said Hermione as she felt Sirius's hands move over her curves. "You know I don't have to be back at Hogwarts for a few hours." She said with a smile.

"Mmm, well...perhaps...we...can...make...that ...a...reality..." He whispered in between the kisses on her neck as Hermione nodded softly as he wrapped his hand tighter around her and they apparated out as the both made a mental note to thank Remus.


	20. Hogsmede and Questions

"Remind me to thank Remus later." She breathed as she lay naked across Sirius's chest as he played with her hair.

Sirius smirked as he looked down on her. "Wait on a minute love we just shagged the magic out of each other and the first person you think of is Mooney?"

Hermione laughed. "A bit jealous there are you Sirius?" She asked as she snuggled in.

"Never." He smiled as he enjoyed the warmth and closeness of her body against his.

"I've missed you love." He said as he kissed her temple and held her tight.

"I know I miss you too Sirius." She said as he soft hands lay upon his chest.

"When do you have to get back?" He asked.

"Too soon." She sighed as Sirius chuckled.

Meanwhile back in Hogsmede Harry had headed off to the Three Broomsticks to warm up with a Butterbeer and quickly spotted Remus drinking one at a table at the far wall and walked over towards him

"Remus...sorry uh Professor? What are you doing here alone? I thought you were meeting Hermione?" He said as dropped the parcel of books down on the seat."

Remus smiled as he folded up the newspaper he was reading and put it down on the table as Harry took a seat.

"You were never going to meet Hermione were you? It's Sirius; he was here, wasn't he?"

Remus chuckled. "Indeed. Now perhaps a Butterbeer Harry, warm up a bit." Said Remus as he got up and walked over to the bar.

"Bet they're both warming themselves up, no Butterbeer needed." He muttered as Remus smirked, hearing every word thanks to his enhanced hearing as he paid for the two drinks and headed back to the table as they continued to chat.

"So Harry, how are enjoying your final year?"

"That's what you want to talk about Rem...Professor"

"You can call me Remus Harry" He said as he smiled. "Well, we could talk about Ronald? Have you spoken to him since you returned to school?"

Harry shook his head. "Things are still a bit chilly. I half expected a howler from Mrs Weasley ranting and yelling. I expected Ron to try and win Hermione back or at least talk to me to convince her, but he hasn't said anything and to be honest it's kind of nice to have a bit of distance from the Weasleys." He said as Remus smiled as they continued to talk.

Hermione sat up as she wrapped the bed sheet around her. "You know I have to get back" She said as she sighed as Sirius sat up behind her as she felt his hand on her hip as he kissed her shoulder.

"I wish we had more time." He said

"I know me too." She said as she slid off the side of the bed as she began to gather her clothes and begun to dress before throwing his pants to him as she left the room to change.

"Wha..." He whispered.

"Come on we're going to be late." She called.

"Where are we going love?"

"Get dressed and you'll find out."She said as she reappeared at the door."

"Alright, alright." He muttered as he quickly pulled on his pants and threw on his shirt and grabbed a jacket out of the wardrobe as Hermione looped her arm in his.

"Ready?" She asked as Sirius turned slightly and nodded "Yeah." He said as he felt the familiar pull of apparition.

"Hogsmede?" He said as they reappeared outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"Love you know I love seeing Mooney, but in all honestly I think I'd rather be in bed with you." He smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked in to the pub.

"I know you love Mooney Sirius, but I there's someone else here who I personally know would love to see you."

"Sirius" Smiled Harry as they hugged each other.

"I'll let you two catch up. I'll meet you back here before we have to go back Harry." She said as she leant up and kissed Sirius.

"I love you." She said softly as she smiled.

"Love you too." He smiled as she and Remus headed out the Broomsticks and headed up to the bookstore and left Sirius and Harry to chat.

"It's good to see you Harry." Smiled Sirius.

"It's good to see you too Sirius." Smiled Harry. "Seems like it's getting pretty serious between you two" He said.

"It is, she's an amazing witch, beautiful, intelligent, amazing in..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there I don't want to know about...that, thank you. She's my best friend Sirius I don't want think of her doing that with you."

Sirius smiled and chuckled. "Fair enough. I'll keep that locked away right in here." He said as Harry thanked him as they continued to catch up.

Remus and Hermione had finishing browsing the bookstore and were waiting in line to pay. "Looks like you collected a good haul today Hermione." Said Remus.

"Yes it's not too bad, just missing a few volumes, but I'm quite sure this will last until the next Hogsmede visit." She said as she smiled. "It looks like you found some books of interest also." She said nodding at the few books in his hand.

"Ah yes, just a few books I've been keen to read." He said as he smiled softly as they paid and headed back to the Three Broomsticks to meet up back up with Sirius and Harry and head back to Hogwarts.

"You got more books!" Said Harry as they arrived at the table.

"Does that surprise you?" Said Sirius. "How long have you known our favorite witch right here for?" Smiled Sirius as did Remus and Harry.

"Very true." He commented.

"It's getting late, we best be heading back to the castle." Said Remus as everyone said goodbye leaving Hermione and Sirius at the table as Remus and Harry who had said their goodbyes stood off to the side.

Sirius pulled Hermione in to him. "Mmmmm I'm gonna miss you love."

"I'm going to miss you too Sirius, so much, I love you."

Sirius captured her lips with his. "I love you too Hermione, so much, more than I thought ever possible." He whispered as he smiled.

"You better go; I can feel Mooney's impatience from here." He said as they chuckled as they kissed as he watched Hermione exited the Three Broomsticks along with Remus and Harry as he apparated back to Grimmauld Place with a smile as the memories of day filled his mind.

Hermione and Sirius continued to write as the year progressed and she would tell him when their Hogsmede weekends were and they would meet up.

It was the last Hogsmede weekend before the school year ended in a weeks time and Remus and Sirius were catching up at The Three Broomsticks while Hermione and Harry were shopping on Hogsmede.

"It's good to see you old friend." Said Remus.

"It's good to see you too Mooney, you're looking well." He commented as Remus smiled.

"Now what you did want to talk in person that couldn't be said in an owl?" He asked.

Sirius smiled softly and pulled a small box out of the pocket of his robes and placed it on the table in front of Remus who simply stared before looking up at Sirius, then look back down at the box and then back up at his best mate.

"Sirius, is that an engagement ring?" He said softly as Sirius nodded as he opened the box and revealed the ring he had chosen to Remus.

"Wow, it's beautiful..." He said before he paused. "Uh Sirius, that's not a Black family ring, is it because.."

"Merlin! Of course it's not Mooney I want to marry the girl not curse her!" He exclaimed as Remus smiled.

"When do you plan on proposing?" He asked.

"Graduation."

"Well it's starting to shape up to be quite the day isn't." Said Mooney as Sirius simply smiled.


	21. Finale

Hermione was sitting down on a lounge in the common room when Harry came down the stairs.

"I can't believe we're leaving." He said as Hermione looked up from her book and smiled as she saw him.

"I know, it feels like only yesterday Professor Mc Gonogall was sitting in my lounge room explaining to my parents about this place." She said as Harry took a seat next to her.

"Are you still going into the Auror program?" She asked. "I know you and Ron were both offered a position."

Harry shook his head. "No, I've had enough fighting to last a life time." He said as he smiled softly as did she.

"What about you? I'd imagine with your NEWT scores you'd be able to do whatever you wanted to." He said as she blushed slightly.

"Well I've been offered a few positions but I think I'm going to take up a position at St Mungo's as a healer. I've had to complete the course but..."

"And you'll do great, you always do." He said as wrapped his arm around her.

"Come on, we better get Ron up, otherwise he'll sleep the whole day away up there" She said as Harry stopped her.

'It's alright I'll go, I'll be back in a minute."

I'm going to take a walk. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." She said as she got up.

"You sure? You alright?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'm alright, I'll see you at breakfast." She said as grabbed her cloak and headed out of Gryffindor Tower and down onto the grounds as Harry headed back up to the boys dorm to wake Ron up. Knowing exactly what Sirius had planned to ask Hermione he knew she'd more than fine in a couple of hours.

The same as every morning Remus headed out on his walk around the school grounds, he was heading back up towards the castle when he saw Hermione walking across the courtyard. He smiled to himself as he approached her.

"Good Morning Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she looked up and saw Remus. "Good morning Professor."

Remus chuckled. "Come now Hermione, you know you can call me Remus, infact you will be after you graduate."

Hermione smiled.

"Taking a last walk around the grounds?" He asked as Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes I remember doing the same thing on my last day as a student myself." He smiled. "I know we haven't spoken much, well at all actually about your plans for after graduation. I can only imagine you would have been inundated with offers." He said as they continued to walk.

Hermione smiled. "I did get a few offers, including coming back to teach but I was offered a job at St Mungo's to train as healer. I'll have to talk to Sirius about it first, but that's what I'm leaning towards.

"Congratulations Hermione and I'm sure Sirius will completely happy with whatever path you choose." He said smiling.

"Speaking of Sirius, you did remind him about today didn't you Remus?" She said knowing how easily he confused with the dates of things.

"I did and I'm going to floo him just to be sure, but he knows that today is an important day for you love he wouldn't miss it for the world." He said as he knew for that there was a completely different reason that Sirius wouldn't miss today.

"I don't know about you but I'm quite hungry and there is nothing like an end of year breakfast." Smiled Remus as Hermione laughed as they headed to breakfast

Sirius was eating a late breakfast in the kitchen still in his cotton pajamas bottoms and a light white t-shirt that looked like it had been washed too many times it was so out of shape when he heard the floo ignite.

Sirius chuckled. "Right on time." He muttered to himself before he called out to Remus. "I'm in the kitchen Remus."

Remus chuckled as he headed down the hall and saw Sirius sitting at the table. "That predictable am I?" He asked.

"Yes." He said as he raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his tea.

"Well in any case you best be getting a move on, we need to be at Hogwarts sooner rather than later Sirius."

"Relax Mooney, make yourself a cup of tea I'll be back before you know it." He said as he headed off down the hallways to his room to change.

Sirius, who looked quite dashing in his three piece suit as he looked himself at the mirror as he made some minor adjustments before walking over to his dresser and opening the door and taking out a small velvet box as he popped the lid open and smiled as the ring came into view.

"Are you ready to head off?" Said Remus as he appeared at the doorway.

Sirius quickly snapped the box shut and turned to Remus. "You'd give anyone a heart attack Remus, Merlin!" He said.

Remus smiled and chuckled as he strode over to his best friend. "Sorry mate, didn't mean to. Is that the ring?" He asked as his eyes went to small box in Sirius's hand.

Sirius nodded and smiled as he opened the box to show Remus.

Remus smiled as he looked down on the ring that was silver with ancient wizarding script surrounding the band as it lead upto not a traditional diamond, but what looked a black diamond that had been changed to look almost like a miniature version of a time turner.

"Is that a time turner?" Asked Remus.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "It's the first time we meet, the first time she saved me." He said as Remus smiled at his best friend. "Do you think she'll like it?" He asked slightly unsure of himself as he felt Remus put his hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"I think she'll love it." He smiled. "Come on we better get going." He said as Sirius put the small box in his pocket as he grabbed his travelling cloak and headed back to Hogwarts with Remus.

Sirius sat at the back of crowd well away from any Weasleys, this was their day and he certainly didn't want any arguments with Molly Weasley to disturb that.

Congratulations graduating class and good luck in your future endeavours

Said Professor McGonagall as she stepped down from the podium as the room erupted in cheers.

Sirius watched with a smile as Hermione hugged and wished her classmates good luck for the future before she headed over to him as he immediately pulled her into him and kissed her.

"I've missed doing that." He said as they broke the kiss.

Hermione smiled. "Me too. I've missed you more than I could have imagined Sirius."

"I'm here now love." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Fancy a walk?" He said as she nodded as they headed off down the grounds with Harry and Remus followed in tow behind them.

Eventually they found themselves on the edge of the black lake not far from Hagrid's cabin as Hermione laid back against Sirius as his arms wrapped around her.

"You alright love?" He asked as they stared out over the lake.

She smiled. "Yes. I'm just going to miss this place that's all. It's been my home for the last 7 years you know"

"I know what you mean I used to hate having to go back to my family at the end school, but you have a new home love, with me." He said as he pulled out the ring from his pocket as he held out the box in front of her as she turned to face him slightly as the box popped open revealing the ring.

"Sirius...are you.."

"Love, Hermione, you make me a better a man, a better wizard, being away from you this last year was too much to bear, I had never felt so pain from not being with you, the letters you sent me were a saving grace the one that the got me through til I was able to lay eyes and hands on you again." He smiled. "I love you with you with all my heart Hermione and I don't want to ever let you go." He said as tears of happiness came down her face.

"Good job there Padfoot you made the poor woman cry." Said Remus as he and Harry came out of hiding.

Hermione chuckled. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Would you make me the happiest wizard on earth? Will you marry me?" He asked as he waited for answer, but instead Hermione kissed him.

"So is that a yes." He asked as he saw her smiling at him.

"Yes, you pratt, that's a yes!" She replied laughing as Sirius smiled as he took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

"A time turner?" She commented as she examined the ring.

"It's from..."

"The first time we met." She finished.

"I love it!" She said as she kissed him again. "I love you." She smiled as she nestled into him as Remus and Harry took a seat next to them.

"I love you too." He whispered as they all sat together.

Finally, all four of them, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Harry were completely at peace, completely happy.


End file.
